Miscelánea: MLP y Fandom
by FHix
Summary: Algunos artículos de reflexiones y análisis acerca de tópicos de la serie de My Little Pony y el Fandom. Son todos bienvenidos.
1. Análisis de personaje 1: Celestia

**Pequeña introducción rápida:**

Esto más que un fic, va a ser un compilado de reflexiones y análisis sobre cosas del Fandom de My Little Pony o de la serie, entre otros temas relacionados a la temática. Eso quiere decir que, no necesariamente cada capítulo va a estar relacionado al otro, porque cada uno trata algo en específico.

Comenten qué les parece, y dejen sus preguntas, yo siempre respondo. Quisiera leer sus opiniones, a ver si les interesa que lo siga, y cuéntenme qué piensan de cada tema, con respeto y coherencia. Admito que alguno no pueda estar de acuerdo, siempre y cuando tengan buenos fundamentos.

 **Análisis de personajes #1**

 **La princesa Celestia como figura cohesiva de la sociedad ecuestre**

...  
Más allá de las connotaciones clásicas dadas a esta princesa, generalmente por convención en el fandom, se puede tomarla desde otra perspectiva, la cual parece muy obvia una vez que se la ha razonado. Es el hecho de la cohesión que ejerce Celestia (especialmente durante el exilio de su hermana) sobre las tres razas de ponis (terrestres, unicornios, pegasos), uniéndolas y re-uniéndolas bajo un ala común, subyugándolos inconscientemente a una inferioridad que les impide sentirse [demasiado] superiores a los otros.  
Pero vamos por el principio: sabemos que antes de la fundación de Equestria, existían rivalidades y desavenencias entre las tres razas; es lógico pensar que sus diferencias los lleven a considerar al otro un inferior, y por ende querer dominarlo, al ser aparentemente más "débil".  
Si bien no hay nada confirmado, en el canon de la serie, sobre el origen de Celestia y Luna, es fácil teorizar que unicornios, pegasos y terrestres hicieran las paces en los siglos siguientes a la fundación de su reino. Al existir la raza alicornio, que combina en un mismo poni la facultad de hacer magia, la habilidad para el vuelo y la fuerza física, se le considera una especie capaz de gobernar a esos tres pueblos, ya que supuestamente comprendería las necesidades de ambos.  
Como sabemos, Celestia rige no sólo en lo terrestre sino en lo celestial, en cuanto a que controla la correcta sucesión del día y la noche (aunque luego del comienzo de la serie, la noche ha quedado a cargo de la princesa Luna); además se encarga de la protección y bienestar de los ponis, quienes con el paso del tiempo aprehendieron (asimilaron) su autoridad y su figura como algo sagrado, como si fuera una diosa viviente, a tal modo de considerar un "enemigo" a cualquier disidente que se atreviese a cuestionar su orden. Por otro lado, la razón por la que nadie pretende rebelarse contra Celestia, puede deducirse por el hecho de que los ponis se encuentran generalmente cómodos con la Equestria en la que les ha tocado vivir. Aquí también influye la transmisión cultural a lo largo de las generaciones, ya que desde chiquitos se les enseña a respetar a la princesa del sol.  
Entonces, concluyendo, Celestia fue y es una figura cohesiva para las tres razas de poni porque, además de compartir las características fundamentales de cada una, es la encargada de darles orden, paz y protección, además de la luz de cada día.


	2. Análisis de personaje 2: Luna

**Análisis de personaje #2**

 **Luna como intermediaria de los temores interiores de los ponis. Los ejemplos dados con los sueños de Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Applebloom**

.-.-.-.-.

La princesa más querida del Fandom por lejos, y una de las menos desarrolladas en la serie. A pesar de sus pocas apariciones, tiene mucha más presencia en el corazón de los seguidores. Princesa de la noche, controla la luna y rige los sueños de todos los ponis, y hay mucho para hablar o teorizar sobre ella.

En el artículo que hoy les traigo, elegí el tema de los sueños desde una perspectiva más profunda. En oposición a Celestia, que impone presencia desde afuera, Luna por su parte impone presencia desde adentro. En lo que al canon respecta, es la única que puede tener acceso al interior (onírico por lo menos) de cada poni, incluyendo Discord (hay un cómic oficial que así lo ilustra), lo cual es un aspecto no menor.

En este punto surgen algunas dudas respecto a la historia, a saber: ¿quién cuidó los sueños de los ponis durante el milenio que Luna estuvo desterrada? ¿Cómo puede ella en una noche atender a los sueños de todos, dado que lógicamente no habrá sólo un poni teniendo pesadillas? Estas son cuestiones para debatir en la caja de comentarios, yo por el momento no tengo una teoría coherente. Lo único que sé es que Celestia no fue.

Sabemos que Luna, por su perfil y por su historia, además de su rol como protectora de la noche, representa en el ideario ecuestre, por un lado el temor a lo desconocido, lo que se oculta en la oscuridad, y por el otro lado, el miedo, en las distintas formas en que pueda aparecer. Ambos se relacionan con un concepto específico: la pesadilla. Recordemos el episodio sobre la Nightmare Night, situado en un contexto en el que aún a Luna le costaba adaptarse el presente y controlar sus emociones. Puede entenderse que los ponis le temieran, más allá de la leyenda de esa festividad (otra incoherencia: nadie conocía a Nightmare Moon en el principio de la serie, y una temporada después resulta que había una festividad relacionada a ella. Hasbro, por favor, un poco más de lógica. Aun quizá estaban tan asustados ante su aparición que estaban mudos para responder). Pensemos en que, por mil años, sólo hubo una princesa alicornio en Equestria, ¿es factible creer que los ponis sólo tenían miedo de ella porque no se acostumbran aún a su mandato?

Bueno, volviendo al tema. Las pesadillas son sueños desagradables, todos las hemos tenido. Allí encontramos cosas incómodas, perturbadoras, que nos afligen y que no se borran de nuestra memoria al despertar. Los sueños son importantes puertas al inconsciente, a menudo son representaciones de cosas que hay allí metidas. O de deseos internos. El trabajo de Luna no es atenuar las pesadillas, sino hacer ver a los soñadores por qué las tienen, cuáles son las causas internas que las provocan. Y a partir de ahí, es cuando cada poni aprende algo de sí mismo, o adquiere más sensatez para una decisión, o incluso descubre que el enemigo no es más que su propia sombra.

Como hemos visto con los episodios en los que las Cutie Mark Crusaders tienen pesadillas ("Insomnio en Ponyville" (Temporada 2), "¿Por quién brillan los reflectores?" (Temporada 4), y el episodio de la Temporada 5 donde aparece Applebloom, cuyo título no recuerdo en este momento), tenemos tres casos de análisis, donde se ve con qué tipo de conflictos interiores se topa Luna cuando interviene en la mente de los ponis (por ahora, sólo en las de las potrillas, pero sabemos que no son las únicas).

Tomemos el primer caso: "Insomnio en Ponyville". Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Applejack van a un campamento con Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Applebloom. El nudo del episodio es que Scootaloo, para impresionar a Rainbow Dash, quiere demostrar que no tiene miedo de nada, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Scootaloo no quiere aceptar que tiene miedo, y al ver a Luna en sus sueños, ésta le dice que debe enfrentarlo. A lo que teme Scootaloo no es a los monstruos de los cuentos de horror de Rainbow, sino que teme no tener la aceptación de Dash al saber que la pequeña pegaso es una "cobarde". Sabemos cómo termina: Rainbow le dice a Scootaloo que no está mal tener miedo, sobre todo en determinadas situaciones. En este caso, Luna como intermediaria ayuda a enfrentar al miedo.

En el caso de Sweetie Belle, lo que motiva la pesadilla no es el miedo, sino la envidia. En "Por quién brillan los reflectores?" el nudo es técnicamente ése: Sweetie Belle tiene envidia de Rarity, y esa envidia la lleva a sabotear el trabajo de su hermana. Aquí podríamos afirmar que Luna utiliza la inducción al miedo para hacer reflexionar a la potrilla sobre las consecuencias de su acto: le muestra el probable futuro de Rarity tras su fiasco con el tocado de Saphire Shores. El impacto de esas visiones hacen recapacitar a Sweetie Belle, y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Además, pareciera que Luna tiene poder sobre los hechos del pasado, ya que le mostró cómo Rarity intentaba salvar su fiesta de cumpleaños, en vez de acaparar toda la atención (porque ése no es un recuerdo de SB, ¿no?). Por último, Luna comprende muy bien a Sweetie, ya que ella también tiene "una hermana que brilla más".

Finalmente, el caso de Apple Bloom. Ella desea obtener su cutie mark, ya está cansada de ser una flanco en blanco. Su (repetitiva) pesadilla gira sobre las consecuencias de conseguir lo que tanto desea: que le toque una cutie mark nada bonita (control de plagas), perder a sus amigas, ya sea porque éstas la echan del club CMC por no tener ya nada que hacer ahí, o que ellas sí consigan sus CM, sin que Apple Bloom la tenga... y así. La sombra que acosa a la pequeña poni de melena roja no es más que su propia sombra, que conforme va saliendo de cada experiencia, va pidiendo lo contrario de lo que había pedido antes. Y Luna es la que convence a Apple Bloom de cómo uno mismo puede traicionarse; eso es algo de lo que ella sabe. Ayudar a los ponis a confrontar a sus sombras es otra de las responsabilidades que Luna tiene como protectora de los sueños.


	3. Teoría de Saussure, explicada con ponis

**El signo lingüístico de Saussure, también explicado con ponis**

Van a ver muchos capítulos de este tipo en el fic **,** donde desarrollo distintos tipos de teorías, explicadas a partir de los ponis. O sea, no sólo habrá análisis de personajes, sino de episodios de la serie y mucho más. Por eso, esto es una "miscelánea".

Antes de empezar, vale la aclaración: Saussure no sólo fundó la Lingüística, sino que sentó las bases para la conformación de la Semiótica, o también llamada Semiología, una ciencia que engloba a la Lingüística, y que estudia los diferentes sistemas de signos que permiten la comunicación entre individuos, sus modos de producción, de funcionamiento y de recepción. La lengua es un sistema de signos, pero no es el único, aunque tiene cierto carácter universal porque puede explicar a los demás sistemas de signos, que no se pueden explicar por sí solos.

Considerado el padre de la Lingüística moderna y tenido como uno de los principales fundadores de la Semiótica, Ferdinand de Saussure (Sosir se pronuncia) fue un profesor de lingüística de la Universidad de Ginebra. Dictó tres cursos entre los años 1906 y 1911, y jamás dejó nada por escrito, sino que su obra capital, el "Curso de Lingüística General", fue publicada por sus alumnos en 1916.  
Saussure separa del "lenguaje" (un fenómeno demasiado complejo y amplio como para ser objeto de estudio), el habla, por un lado, y la lengua por el otro. Define a la lengua como un sistema de signos que expresan ideas, y da las formas gramaticales, además de ser un hecho social (por ejemplo: la lengua española), mientras que explica que el habla es el acto colectivo y multiforme, es la realización de la lengua (por ejemplo, dentro de la lengua española está el habla mexicano, el habla argentino, etc.). De esta forma, Saussure establece a la lengua como objeto de estudio de la Lingüística.  
De acá partimos para explicar el signo lingüístico (Saussure admite que hay otros sistemas de signos no verbales, pero él se enfoca en los signos de la lengua). La teoría saussureana se maneja principalmente con dicotomías, es decir, relación y oposición de dos elementos; al contrario de Charles Peirce (considerado otra de las principales fuentes de la Semiología, y cuya teoría veremos próximamente), que se maneja con tricotomías. Bien, el signo saussureano es un ente psíquico (porque tiene existencia en el cerebro) de dos caras: una es el _concepto_ , el objeto o sujeto que designa, y la otra es la _imagen acústica_ , que No es el sonido de la palabra, sino la representación en nuestra mente de la palabra o su sonido.  
Por ejemplo, tenemos a Derpy. El concepto sería la imagen de la "poni pegaso de color gris con cris amarilla y ojos cruzados", mientras que la imagen acústica sería el nombre "Derpy Hooves", o sólo "Derpy". "Derpy" es una imagen acústica en cuanto podemos decirlo en voz alta, como también podemos recrear en nuestra mente la palabra como pronunciarla. Ojota con esto: Saussure diferencia en el lenguaje la intervención psicológica (porque se expresan pensamientos a través del lenguaje), fisiológica (por los órganos que intervienen en la producción de sonidos del habla) y física (por las ondas sonoras que llevan el mensaje al oído del receptor), que intervienen en el habla. Esto es fundamental para entender por qué habla de "imagen acústica".  
Saussure da entonces el nombre de "Significado" al concepto, y "Significante" a la imagen acústica. La asociación entre estos dos elementos conforma el Signo, el cual adquiere Valor al "oponerse" a otro Signo. Así, el Significado es la imagen de la poni, el objeto de la realidad dentro de MLP, y el Significante es su nombre, "Derpy". "Derpy" como signo lingüístico adquiere valor al oponerse a otra palabra dentro de un sintagma (oración) por ejemplo: "A Derpy le gustan los muffins", entonces "Derpy" adquirirá valor al oponerse a la palabra "muffins" así como de cualquier otra que aparezca ahí. Este es el principio de _oposición_ , que caracteriza a cada signo por ser lo que el otro no es. A su vez, la teoría saussureana es una teoría diferencial porque se basa entre las _diferencias_ entre los signos.  
El Signo es arbitrario e inmotivado. No hay nada natural que determine que haya relación entre la idea de "Derpy" y la cadena de sonidos D-E-R-P-Y, lo único "natural" podría ser el hecho de que "derp" en inglés, designa algo relacionado a los ojos cruzados de la poni (tonto). Como no habría nada motivado en que la raza de caballos pequeños fuera llamada "poni", porque podría haberse llamado de otra manera. Para Saussure, las palabras no reflejan las cosas a las que representan, porque la lengua no es una nomenclatura.  
El Signo es mutable e inmutable (se puede pensar que Saussure tenía el síndrome de la Gata Flora). Es mutable porque va cambiando por la acción de la masa hablante a lo largo del tiempo. Probablemente "Derpy" no cambie, ya que es un nombre, pero acá pueden imaginarse todas las palabras que recuerden que antes se escribían de una forma y ahora se escriben de otra. Por ej. "obscuro/oscuro". Es inmutable, porque a la lengua se le permite elegir libremente un término para tal cosa, pero con la condición "Será ese y no otro", por ende se le impone a la masa que use ése signo y no otro. Entonces, la poni de nuestro caso, fue llamada "Derpy" en la serie (creo), y así la aceptó el Fandom, de tal manera que todos tienen que llamarla (por lo menos en líneas generales) Derpy, y lo inmutable de Derpy viene cuando luego los de Hasbro quisieron imponer que se llamaba "Muffins", lo cual al parecer no fue aceptado por los bronis.  
El Signo entra en contacto a través de relaciones sintagmáticas y relaciones asociativas. Las relaciones sintagmáticas son aquellas que determinan su posición y función en el sintagma u oración: "A Derpy le gustan los muffins", Derpy en esta oración tiene función y posición de Sujeto. Sería diferente si dijera: "El muffin devoró a Derpy", aquí sería parte del Predicado, en oposición al verbo "devorar". Las relaciones asociativas se dan afuera del sintagma, tiene que ver con la asociación de palabras ya sea por parecido en cuanto a forma, o en cuanto a idea. O sea, con muffins podríamos asociar "cupackes", "magdalenas", "pastelillos", etc.  
Bueno, esto es a grandes rasgos una explicación sencilla (creo) del signo lingüístico de Saussure. Espero que les haya gustado, pero que sobre todo lo hayan entendido, y que además les sea útil para conocer o entender al señor Saussure.


	4. Análisis sociológico de The Cutie Map

**Análisis sociológico de "The cutie map – I y II"**

 _Emile Durkheim. "Solidaridad social" y "división del trabajo" en la sociedad ecuestre_

La idea de hacer este análisis surgió simplemente porque estuve estudiando la teoría sociológica de Durkheim, y entonces me di cuenta de que podía aplicar algunos de sus preceptos analizando los primeros dos capítulos de la quinta temporada. Nunca me convenció que el fandom tachara a Starlight de comunista, es como que ese concepto no se aplica del todo al tipo de comunidad que ella había construido. No sé, cuestión de criterios, supongo.

Bueno, como primeras referencias para ir introduciéndose al tema, estamos por analizar un episodio de My Little Pony, la magia de la amistad, desde el punto de vista de la Sociología, una de las tres primeras ciencias sociales en constituirse, allá entre los siglos XVIII y XIX, después de la Política y de la Economía. Estas tres primeras disciplinas surgieron como respuesta a las necesidades de las sociedades europeas, por consecuencia de las grandes transformaciones sociales, políticas y económicas que se dan después de la Revolución Francesa y del desarrollo del proto-capitalismo. Se le adjudica la fundación de la Sociología a Augusto Comte, también conocido por ser el fundador de la corriente de pensamiento científico conocido como Positivismo, que establecía que toda ciencia que pretendiera ser tal, debía seguir el modelo de las ciencias físico-matemáticas. Aunque en realidad, el verdadero pensador que dio nacimiento a las ideas sociológicas fue Saint Simon, pero murió antes de poder publicarlas, y de eso encargó Comte, recibiendo todo el crédito final.

Ubicándonos en el contexto de surgimiento, nos encontramos con una sociedad (más que nada europea) que necesitaba un orden, que estaba totalmente transformada por los acelerados cambios referidos en el párrafo anterior. Había, si se quiere, una especie de crisis social, porque se había construido una sociedad totalmente nueva, distinta a la anterior, regida por un régimen estamental (1° Nobleza – 2° Clero – 3° Tercer estado –los plebeyos), donde era imposible la movilidad social. Ahora existían nuevas clases sociales, nuevos modos de producción y de pensamiento. Es cuando la ciencia sociológica aparece para dar la respuesta al orden deseado, para investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo y ponerle un nombre, todo con el fin de que se conservara el nuevo orden. En sus inicios, esta disciplina se había formulado siguiendo los preceptos positivistas para explicar los fenómenos sociales, por eso Comte habló de una "Física social", tomando a la sociedad como un organismo vivo, para justificar la existencia de la Sociología. Muchos años después, las ciencias sociales lograrían independizarse de las ciencias naturales, pero esa es otra historia.

Los tres grandes sociólogos que son referencia obligatoria de la Sociología en cuanto a su desarrollo, son, en orden ascendente, Karl Marx (el tan querido…), Max Weber (quien, según varios, fue el más lúcido de los tres), y Emile Durkheim (que estableció las reglas del método sociológico e introdujo los conceptos de los que vamos a hablar en este artículo). Durkheim nació en 1858, en Francia, y murió en 1917, y tuvo una vida marcada por los importantes eventos que ocurrieron en Europa, y sobre todo en su país, durante aquellos años. Su teoría sociológica gira principalmente en torno a tres ejes: el " _método_ " de la sociología (puso normas para obtener conocimiento de los hechos sociales de forma confiable), el " _destino de las sociedades centro europeas_ " (tanto como revolución cultural –por el surgimiento de la burguesía-, como revolución económica –el capitalismo), y finalmente, la " _cohesión y la solidaridad social_ " (las sociedades necesitan mantener ciertos patrones de unidad y consistencia para poder continuarse en el tiempo y convivir pacíficamente).

El centro de la teoría sociológica de Durkheim es lo que define como " _hecho social_ ", ya que para este autor, los fenómenos sociales no son un conjunto de acciones individuales de personas concretas, con sus determinantes subjetivas o sociológicas (como lo define Weber), sino que, por el contrario, son más que la suma de las partes, son hechos colectivos que superan el plano individual, porque condicionan su comportamiento. Y para tratarlos, deben ser tomados como objetos, como todo lo observable (recordemos que reinaba como modelo de ciencia el método de las ciencias naturales). Además, para ser explicados, se debe recurrir a otros hechos sociales precedentes. Así se conforma el método sociológico definido por Durkheim.

Esto del hecho social me lo voy a guardar para otras publicaciones. Los puntos que más me interesan aquí, como mencioné, son la " _división del trabajo social_ " y " _la solidaridad social_ ".

Consideremos, antes que nada, el concepto de " _conciencia colectiva_ " y " _conciencia individual_ ". La primera es la conciencia donde se aúnan todos los valores, creencias y principios de una sociedad, que condiciona el comportamiento de los sujetos, en este caso, los ponis, y la conciencia individual, por lo tanto, sería el conjunto de valores, creencias y principios propios de cada poni, con sus propias construcciones subjetivas, pero dentro del marco de la conciencia colectiva. Siempre condicionada por determinadas características socio culturales y económicas de cada sociedad. En el caso de Equestria, su conciencia colectiva se ve muy influida por la figura de Celestia, pero luego vamos a ver que en cuanto cohesión y solidaridad social, ella no es realmente la figura preponderante, según lo que dice la sociología durkheimiana.

La división del trabajo social (no tomada desde la perspectiva económica) implica que cada uno tiene un rol determinado en el conjunto y por lo tanto ejerce una función determinada. Cada uno cumple un trabajo específico en la sociedad, lo cual se ve clarísimo en la sociedad ecuestre. Las cutie marks son el sello que identifica a cada poni con un tipo de función y de responsabilidad previstos, no tan generalizables pero sí más o menos jerarquizados, como en la estructura del trabajo industrial, donde hay rangos para el mando y diversidad de tareas para los obreros. Dice Durkheim que la función principal de la división del trabajo social, es asegurar la individualidad de cada sujeto, al asignarle tal o cual tarea, pero al mismo tiempo manteniendo la estabilidad y la cohesión social (pensemos en los gremios y los sindicatos, y en cuanto a los ponis, imaginémoslo según las características de las tres razas). Entonces, afirmamos que en la sociedad ecuestre los ponis tienen una individualidad propia, marcada por su talento especial, pero que sin embargo ese talento no los aísla de los demás, porque entre todos, trabajando juntos, aportan algo para edificar la gloria de Equestria. Esto se ve ejemplificado bastante bien en el capítulo "Empacando el invierno", donde vemos cómo los ponis, organizados según trabajos y funciones, se encargan del cambio de estación.

Y aquí vamos con el primer argumento de este análisis sociológico (en contraposición a la perspectiva sociológica marxista/comunista/socialista que todo el fandom de MLP le ha dado), sobre el tipo de comunidad que nos muestran en "The Cutie Map". Dijimos que la individualidad es súper importante para cada poni, no sólo como identidad sino por su rol social. Starlight, al quitarles la cutie mark a cada poni de su pueblo, les quita la base de su identidad individual, de su capacidad subjetiva, y por ende, les quita el sello de su talento y lo que define su trabajo, sus tareas, a pesar de que las siguen ejerciendo, pero no con mucho éxito. Es decir, en el pueblo igualitario de Glimmer se configura de otra manera la división social del trabajo, bajo un precepto generalizador que no admite hacer algo diferente… y con mejor calidad. Piensen en la poni pastelera y sus cupcakes con sabor a cartón.

El pueblo igualitario de Glimmer tiene una conciencia colectiva muy invasiva sobre la individualidad de los ponis de esa comunidad, una bastante cerrada por cierto. El pensamiento de la comunidad se impone de manera excesiva sobre el pensamiento individual, y por eso ahoga toda subjetividad, la cual busca salir por otro camino. Recordemos la escena del sótano, cuando un grupo de pueblerinos se maravilla con las CM de las seis protagonistas y manifiestan nostalgia por las propias. En otras palabras, ellos no eran felices en esa comunidad, esas sonrisas diarias en sus caras no eran más que la máscara impuesta de su infelicidad. Eso podría haber acarreado el suicidio de aquellos ponis que no soportaran esa presión. ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque eso tiene que ver con el estudio que hizo Durkheim sobre el suicidio, para probar el funcionamiento de su método sociológico. No " _los_ " suicidios como acciones individuales con sus determinantes psicológicas, sino suicidio como hecho social _sui géneris_ , que se concretiza en una estadística. Define tres tipo de suicido según la causa de los mismos: el "suicidio egoísta", cuando se han debilitado los lazos del sujeto con la sociedad (falta de cohesión social), el "suicido altruista", cuando el lazo con la sociedad es excesivamente rígido, y el "suicidio anómico", cuando las normas que regulan la conducta de los sujetos no existen o no tienen suficiente fuerza, entonces no hay límites para la satisfacción de las necesidades, que el sujeto al final no logra nunca satisfacer.

Okey, ya me estoy yendo por las ramas. Retomemos. Habíamos dicho que todas las sociedades necesitan mantenerse unidas y organizadas bajo un patrón para perdurar en el tiempo y garantizar una convivencia pacífica. Es decir, necesitan una cohesión y una solidaridad social, muy favorecidas por una creencia religiosa común, visto desde otro lado. De hecho, si se pudiera pensar en una "religión" ecuestriana, o mejor dicho, si se pensara que el sistema de valores está regido más bien por la mitología ecuestre, la creencia religiosa sin dudas tendría a Celestia (y a Luna) en sus pilares. Durkheim tiene muy buenas explicaciones sobre la evolución de las religiones y todo eso, pero aquí lo mantendremos al margen de consideración. Las creencias religiosas hacen que la conciencia colectiva sea indeterminada y abstracta, y se cree que por lo general son dichas creencias las que gobiernan la sociedad. Sin embargo, Durkheim, al respecto de religiones y divinidades y de cómo evolucionaron en el tiempo (tótems politeísmo monoteísmo) habla de una fuerza objetiva superior percibida por lo individuos y que es totalmente real. Esta fuerza objetiva superior es ejercida por nada y más menos que la sociedad (como hecho social sui géneris, única en su tipo), la fuerza colectiva que trasciende a las conciencias individuales y se impone sobre ellas en la forma de obligaciones, deberes y criterios morales. En otras palabras, no es Celestia la que gobierna Equestria –en todo caso, es su cara visible-, sino que es la propia sociedad ecuestriana la que se gobierna a sí misma. Si lo pensamos en función del concepto de la Magia de la Amistad, Celestia en realidad es un adorno. Y Luna también.

Bien, parece que el camino está tan empantanado que empezamos a derrapar otra vez.

La palabra "solidaridad" para Durkheim no tiene el mismo significado, es decir, no se refiere al sentido moral de "ser solidario con", sino el de "unidad" o "contribución a un objetivo común". ¿Por qué son solidarios los ponis, en primer lugar? Porque trabajan y actúan, a grandes rasgos y en un amplio sentido, con el propósito de hacer una Equestria cada vez mejor, un proceso que no empieza con los eventos de "La magia de la amistad" (cuando regresa Nightmare Moon y se unen los Elementos de la Armonía, etc.), sino más de mil años atrás en el universo mágico, con la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos en la que las tres razas de ponis deciden dejar sus diferencias de lado y empezar a ser solidarios unos con otros. Es decir, cuando se funda Equestria y a la vez se fundan los principios de su " _solidaridad social_ ", es decir, la unidad y cohesión de las "partes" de la sociedad de los ponis, luego determinada bajo el gentilicio "ecuestriana". ¿Se entiende?

Durkheim define, a partir de aquí, dos tipos de solidaridad social:

 _Solidaridad mecánica:_ la cohesión y coherencia del conjunto vienen dadas por la similitud de las partes, es decir, la conciencia colectiva (creencias, normas y valores) coincide más o menos con la conciencia individual. Los individuos son todos más o menos iguales, indistintos. Se llama "mecánica" porque se asemeja a los objetos inanimados de la naturaleza, como una roca, donde la solidez y la cohesión del bloque se basa en el parecido de sus componentes, los que en función de esa equivalencia se reúnen y conforman un todo compacto. Ésta es la solidaridad social que impone Starlight Glimmer a los ponis a los que obliga a vivir con la misma cutie mark, porque en función de la igualdad que esa líder pretende imponer en su pequeña villa paupérrima, y póstumamente en toda Equestria, supongo que no necesito más explicaciones acerca de esto. La tribu de Glimmer se asemeja a esas comunidades tribales cerradas, regidas por una conciencia colectiva más fuerte que la individual y donde existe una débil división del trabajo, pero todos los sujetos son iguales y por tanto no hay forma de que posean una individualidad a pesar de tener más o menos una función en el conjunto.

 _Solidaridad orgánica:_ es "orgánica" justamente porque refiere a la estructura y constitución de los organismos vivos. Se basa, como se podrán imaginar, en las diferencias de los individuos entre sí. Cada uno tiene una esfera de acción propia, y por ende una una personalidad. Aumenta la individualidad, cada uno tiene su fisonomía especial y su autonomía. Es la solidaridad debida, lógicamente, a la división social del trabajo. No hay una conciencia colectiva rígida, lo que no quiere decir que los sujetos estén a su libre albedrío. Lo que hoy estabiliza a las sociedades no es la similitud, sino las diferencias, porque permiten a cada uno aportar un granito de arena a la causa social. Ésta es la forma de solidaridad propia de la sociedad de los ponis, seres que ya por naturaleza física son distintos, y no hay forma de forzarlos a vivir en una igualdad que restringe sus propias subjetividades. Se debe hablar de igualdad de derechos y de oportunidades, no de pensamientos ni personalidades.

Uf… esto es lo más largo que escrito, pero ha valido la pena. Les dejo a continuación una lista de conclusiones que explican por qué la comunidad " _igualista_ " de Starlight Glimmer no habría podido jamás perdurar en el tiempo, y habría sucumbido de todas maneras aún si las protagonistas no hubieran llegado nunca a ese pueblo:

-Los ponis por naturaleza son seres diferenciales, acostumbrados a vivir en una determinada división del trabajo social con un rol y tareas prescriptos por sus cutie marks, pero más que nada por la raza de ponis que son. Aún sin marcas, los unicornios siguen teniendo cuernos para hacer magia y los pegasos aún tienen alas para volar, lo cual no sería igualitario en comparación a los ponis de tierra. No habría una igualdad empírica, sino más bien teórica.

-La cohesión social en esa comunidad sería débil en el sentido de que es muy difícil sostener una solidaridad mecánica donde todos deben aportar lo mismo, y son todos iguales. No habría ningún progreso de cualquier tipo en esa sociedad, estaría estancada de por vida, si no, fíjense cómo vivían los pobres ponis. Y en un reino como Equestria, según todo lo que ya vimos, sería imposible sostener ese tipo de solidaridad, ya que para la sociedad ecuestriana sería mucho más sana la solidaridad orgánica.

-Las diferencias deben tratarse como la posibilidad de poder aportar algo bueno y diferente al conjunto, sino ¿de qué sirven las mismas ideas? Siempre y cuando pueda haber un acuerdo con esas ideas, el cual estará regido por las obligaciones y derechos que establezca la sociedad.

-Está bien que exista un pensamiento colectivo por el bien común, pero siempre es conveniente dejar un espacio a la individualidad, para evitar el desarrollo de conductas patológicas que lleven a una crisis social, y por ende a una crisis del propio orden. Si miramos con atención las dos partes de "The Cutie Map", nos damos cuenta de que se produce una crisis en la Villa Igualdad, porque la débil cohesión social de esos ponis fue golpeada por seis municiones (bueno, más bien cinco) de individualidad. La crisis, para los sociólogos clásicos, es la falta de cohesión social, pero también es el motor del cambio. Depende del curso de acción que se tome o de los resultados a que se llegue, o si directamente no se hace, nada, se puede llegar a una patología, a una enfermedad social. Recordemos que la Sociología clásica se inscribe en el paradigma positivista, por eso se habla de la sociedad como un organismo vivo que puede sufrir enfermedades.

Esto es todo, por hoy y por suerte. Felicitaciones a todos los que han llegado hasta el final de este análisis sociológico, hay peluches de Derpy esperándolos en la puerta.


	5. Teoría de Peirce, explicada con ponis

**El signo triádico de Peirce, explicado con ponis**

.

Considerado uno de los fundadores de la Semiología o Semiótica, Charles Peirce, en la década de los '30, elaboró una teoría de los signos desde el punto de vista filosófico-lógico; dicha teoría es considerada casi una teoría del conocimiento, porque afirma que sólo conocemos, y pensamos, a través de signos, de tal manera que sin signos no hay pensamiento. Se lo considera quizá el más grande referente fundador de la Semiótica, junto al lingüista suizo Saussure.

Bien, enfoquémonos en el centro de su teoría. El **signo** , es definido por Peirce como un _representamen_ (cualidad material que está en lugar de otra cosa, representándola según un fundamento), el cual remite a un _objeto_ (algo del orden material: sujeto, animal, etc.), y despierta en la mente del individuo un signo equivalente o más desarrollado, el _interpretante_.

El i _nterpretante_ además es un signo aceptado por ley y por convención, de modo que cada ser humano va a llegar al _interpretante_ "perro" porque así se le denomina comúnmente a ese animal, aunque cada sujeto se va a imaginar un perro diferente. Entre éstos tres elementos existen distintos tipos de relaciones. Además, los tres son signos. Peirce desarrolla luego lo que llama categorías de Primeridad, Segundidad y Terceridad, que aplicadas a los tres elementos de la semiosis dan otros tres tipos de signos cada uno. Pero ya ese campo es más complicado y enrevesado, porque necesito ejemplos bien claros para definirlos. O bien escribiré una segunda parte con el resto de la teoría de Peirce… quizá.

Entonces, vamos al ejemplo. Puedo afirmar tranquilamente que los ponis son muy útiles a la hora de explicar signos, sobre todo el de Peirce. ¨[Tengo una imagen explicativa de cómo funciona el signo, la pueden buscar en mi facebook si quieren] De hecho, tanto la serie como el Fandom se conforman de signos de todo tipo, todo el tiempo.

Bien, la poni que nos servirá de ejemplo es la tan querida Twilight Sparkle. Tomemos su cutie mark. Cualquiera que conozca la serie y vea esa marca constituida por una estrella grande y morada rodeada de cinco estrellas pequeñas, la reconocerá. Esta CM es, en sí, una parte de Twilight, una parte que la identifica, y por otro lado, el _fundamento_ de ese representamen es la marca, entendiendo que cada poni es conocido por una CM determinada. Asimismo, si viéramos el color morado, el patrón de colores de su crin, su Elemento de la Armonía, etc., el Objeto sería el mismo (la poni Twilight), pero con un _fundamento_ diferente, ya sea el color, la crin, etc. ¿Qué es el _fundamento_? Es el aspecto por el cual el _representamen_ toma el lugar del _objeto_ , es decir, todo lo que mencioné anteriormente representa a Twilight según aspectos diferentes, pero todos constituyen a la misma poni. Por eso nos permiten reconocerla.

Entonces, cuando vemos la mencionada CM, la primera imagen que se nos viene a la cabeza es una poni unicornio de color morado con la crin… etc. Ése sería el Objeto; la representación mental de la imagen de Twilight (suponiéndola como un sujeto de la vida real en Su mundo).

Finalmente llegamos al interpretante, que sería "Twilight Sparkle", el nombre de la poni (su identidad, etc.), es decir, un signo lingüístico que designa por ley (porque así se llama en el canon de la serie) y por convención (porque con ese nombre la conocen los bronis), a esa poni de color morado. De esta forma, al verla interpretamos que es Twilight y no Moondancer, por así decir.

Todo este proceso de reconocimiento se llama Semiosis. Ocurre rápida y simultáneamente, a tal punto que no nos damos cuenta. Pero no me voy a poner a explicar demasiado esto. Mi idea solamente era explicar, a través del ya citado ejemplo, cómo funciona básicamente el signo triádico de Peirce."Triádico" significa que intervienen tres elementos, y así su teoría se va a desarrollar con tricotomías, a diferencia del signo lingüístico de Saussure, que es binario (Significado/Significante), y además se maneja con dicotomías, donde se oponen dos elementos.

Hasta aquí llegamos con Charles Peirce. Espero que les sea de ayuda en el presente o en el futuro, y si quieren una segunda parte, sólo díganlo. Me despido cordialmente, y espero poder leerlos en las reseñas. Un gran saludo. 


	6. Análisis de personaje 3: Cadence

**Análisis de personaje #3:** Princesa Cadence

 **Una re-interpretación de "Una boda en Canterlot"**

Sabemos que en la mitología griega, Afrodita es la diosa del amor, y tiene incontables equivalentes en las religiones de los demás pueblos de la Antigüedad Clásica, como Venus en la mitología romana. Sin embargo, un estudio un poco más profundo del corpus mitológico griego nos arroja el dato de que hay dos Afroditas, con dos orígenes más o menos distintos. En la Teogonía de Hesíodo, uno de los más grandes poetas griegos, además de Homero, se cuenta que Afrodita nace de la espuma del mar cuando Cronos (padre de Zeus y los demás dioses) castra a Urano para vengar a sus hermanos encerrados, y lanza sus genitales al mar. En cambio, en otros mitos, se considera a Afrodita hija de Zeus, con alguna musa o diosa de por ahí (Zeus era un mujeriego tremendo). Así, tenemos, por así decir, dos Afroditas: una es la 'Afrodita Urania', que representa más que nada el amor sagrado, el amor en cuerpo y alma, digamos un amor celestial; y la otra es 'Afrodita Pandemos', que representa el deseo, la belleza, el amor vulgar del pueblo, para resumir. Es decir, hay dos concepciones de amor: el inmortal y el mortal.

Bien, digamos que en el microverso de My Little Pony, la equivalente a Afrodita es, obviamente, Cadence (o Mi Amore Cadenza, el nombre más largo). El concepto de Cadence se acerca más al de 'Afrodita Pandemos', porque en la breve introducción que se da ella en el que episodio en que aparece casi forzadamente (según algunos), vemos que se ocupa del amor de los mortales, es decir, de los ponis, ya que es quien reparte o repara el amor entre dos ponis. Este punto se afirma cuando pensamos en su rol de guardiana del Imperio de Cristal: volvemos al concepto del amor del pueblo, porque es lo que mantiene a los ponis de cristal protegidos. Nótese la similitud entre el Corazón de Cristal y la cutie mark de la alicornio rosada. Aunque tampoco podríamos descartar una conexión con Afrodita Urania, ya que si tenemos en cuenta su condición de alicornio (ante la probabilidad de que sea inmortal) y el amor como esa cosa sagrada que ella debe defender, no está excesivamente lejos.

Pero tomemos a Cadence como portadora del amor en un sentido neutro, en el sentimiento elemental que asegura la continuidad de las especies y la unidad de las familias… más o menos. Supongámosla como ese sentir genuino que sustenta las acciones de dos personas, y una de las decisiones más fundamentales de la vida: el matrimonio.

"A Canterlot Wedding" o "Una Boda en Canterlot" /Parte 1 y 2/, los dos episodios finales de la segunda temporada, nos muestran ciertamente un tipo de conflicto distinto al que veníamos viendo con Nightmare Moon o Discord. No involucran tan directamente a las seis ponis de la Armonía, de hecho, ni siquiera llegan a tomar los Elementos. Aquí los verdaderos protagonistas son Cadence y Shining Armor, y no daré más relleno al respecto del argumento. "¿Qué relación tiene todo esto con el título?" me preguntarán. Bueno, quizá sea un poquito difícil de explicar, pero trataré de dejarlo lo más claro posible. Tratando de pensar en un tema del que hablar sobre Cadence, me centré en los episodios de su debut en la serie, y me di cuenta del significado simbólico oculto de su "tragedia": NOS DESMIENTEN EL "FELICES PARA SIEMPRE" DE LOS CUENTOS DE PRINCESAS. El AMOR NO ES realmente lo que motiva los matrimonios en la realeza, sino las relaciones de PODER.

Contra todo lo que los Cuentos Clásicos (y Disney) nos han metido en la cabeza, las princesas en la Edad Media (y unos siglos más tarde también), no se casaban realmente por amor. El concepto del "amor romántico" nace más o menos por los siglos XIX-XX. Desde la Antigüedad, los matrimonios eran, por lo menos en la élite, en la aristocracia, "alianzas de poder" entre las familias más influyentes: una mujer iba a tal familia en una generación, y más tarde otra retornaba varias generaciones más tarde. Es decir, el "amor" (como nosotros lo entendemos ahora) no figuraba… quizá con el tiempo los cónyuges podían llegar a ser buenos amigos, o incluso realmente enamorarse. ¿Por qué creen que en cuentos como Blanca Nieves, la Bella Durmiente, o la Sirenita (por dar casos de princesas de sangre) se casan con príncipes, y no con plebeyos (excluyamos a Halima y a Aladín, o a Bella o a Cenicienta)? O, ¿por qué no vemos a plebeyos o plebeyas casarse con princesas (hay excepciones, sí)? Porque indirectamente podemos connotar que la historia tiene más sabor ya que consciente o inconscientemente, sabemos que en el medio o en el centro (cosas que no son lo mismo) está el poder, la posibilidad de acceder a la corona de un reino. ¿O debería mencionar a lord Farquad, en la primera película de Shrek, lo que necesitaba hacer para realmente ser rey?

Los matrimonios reales eran una forma de mantener alianzas de poder entre distintos reinos, eran como una forma de mantener buenas relaciones con los vecinos y obtener beneficios recíprocos. Si le pasaba algo a tu cónyuge, tenías la posibilidad de heredar técnicamente otro reino, y mantener soberanía sobre éste. Bien, ahora pensemos en los ponis: más allá de la suplantación de identidad por parte de Chrysalis, vemos que lo que busca ella (más que alimentar a sus súbditos) es PODER: invadir y tomar Canterlot le daría la posibilidad de quedarse con Equestria (ella no buscaba una alianza, obviamente, por lo menos no pacífica). Shining no es un príncipe, por lo menos no de sangre, lo sabemos, pero igualmente tiene influencia por ser la cabeza del Ejército. Y Cadence, por su lado, está totalmente excluida, al fondo de todo, sin manera de subir a la superficie. Recalibremos la fórmula: casan a Shining con alguien que en realidad no ama (pongámosle que sea una princesa berrinchuda con las características de Chrysalis), pero esa unión favorecería (o no) la situación de su reino. Cadence, como tercera, podría ser tanto la poni a la que ama de verdad pero que no le es correspondida, o así también como el mismo amor ausente, reemplazado por la frivolidad de un matrimonio cuasi forzado.

¿Se entiende más o menos, no? Esto está pensado a un nivel simbólico y general, por eso hay detalles que omito a propósito. Por eso, esto es una re-interpretación, porque la tragedia de Cadence hubiera sido nunca llegar a casarse por amor, y ver que el amor de su vida se veía obligado a casarse con otra por algo muy distinto, que es el PODER.

En resumen, si re-interpretáramos "Una Boda en Canterlot", veríamos un intento de darle un giro a la trama, de hacer justicia por esas parejas casadas a la fuerza por mantener influencia entre reinos. Un intento de darle un puntapié a los tradicionales cuentos de princesas pero sin dejarlos caer del todo (porque bueno, al final Shining y Cadence si se pudieron casar y todo eso). Sabemos que el Capitán no hubiera sido muy feliz casado con una cucaracha mosquito mutante… pero mejor dejémoslo ahí. Claro que no es una fórmula estrictamente original, todos lo deben saber, que una malvada suplante el lugar de la novia por motivos oscuros y que la "buena" sea encerrada… etc., aunque lo trabajan bien en el capítulo que estamos analizando.

Bien, espero que se haya entendido algo, y si no, bueno, pregunten en la caja de comentarios, y yo como pueda se lo respondo. O si tienen alguna observación, opinión, lo que sea, también es bienvenido. Ojota: no todo lo que afirmo acá es realmente así, no es que las cosas son así como las digo. Podría haber variaciones, sí, podría equivocarme en algo, sí. Sólo se trata de una teoría, y debe ser tomada como tal.

Saludos cordiales y nos leemos pronto!


	7. Consideraciones conceptuales 1 (T4EP22)

**El sujeto no aprende. ¿Y el otro?: Consideraciones conceptuales sobre el capítulo "Testing, testing…1, 2, 3"**

Por lo que he visto sobre la cuarta temporada, la opinión general de los bronis no es tan favorable. Pero en la serie en sí, podemos encontrar algunos capítulos de gran valor, donde se supo transpolar situaciones y realidades diversas de este siglo, adaptadas a situaciones particulares en el mundo poni, que puedan ser bien comprendidas por todos. Y una de esas joyas es éste capítulo, el número 22 o 23, creo, de la mencionada temporada cuatro (corríjanme si estoy mal). De este episodio, hay mucho para inferir sobre pedagogía, psicología educativa o sobre el debate educativo en general. Y pasaré a explicárselos brevemente.

Para ponernos un poco en contexto, la cuestión de la educación no es algo menor. Cada quien tiene su concepto de la escuela, y no se lo puede culpar de que sea un mal concepto. La escuela siempre se ha fijado "enseñar todo a todos", con un mismo método, con un mismo libro, pretendiendo tratar a todos como iguales, de forma sistemática, gradual y simultánea. Esto es en la teoría, cuando en realidad, pasa todo lo contrario. Hoy en día, los discursos pedagógicos tienen en cuenta la noción de diversidad, de que no todos aprenden de la misma manera y al mismo tiempo, de que cada uno viene de un determinado contexto social, económico y cultural que condiciona sus aprendizajes. Hay una concepción extremadamente utilitaria del aprendizaje ("Tenés que estudiar para la vida, para hacer esto, aquello, para ser alguien…"). Siempre tenemos que aprender para algo, y se nos enseña todo de todo "por las dudas", porque algún día podemos llegar a necesitarlo (las matemáticas son un buen ejemplo). No hay ninguna consideración sobre lo que nosotros queremos aprender, sobre lo que nos interesa. Simplemente se nos impone y se nos dice "Estudia esto porque tienes que aprobarlo para pasar al año siguiente". El sistema escolar se funda en la evaluación numérica y cualitativa, se nos evalúa siempre por lo que nos falta ("Te sacaste un 5 porque te faltó para el seis"). Y al finalizar la etapa secundaria, luego de doce años de transitar aula tras aula, maestra tras maestra, profesor tras profesor, examen tras examen, poco y nada es lo que nos queda y poco y nada es lo que nos sirve… O sea, no aprendimos nada "significativo".

Pongámonos en caso. Rainbow Dash tiene que estudiar la historia de los Wonderbolts para aprobar un importante examen de la academia, lo que puede granjearle un ascenso en su trayectoria para llegar a su sueño de ser parte de la élite Wonderbolt. Hasta ahí: tenemos una imposición que se le hace a Rainbow: "estudiar para aprobar". "Tiene que", o sea que no hay una motivación genuina que la mueva a querer aprender sobre la historia del grupo que idolatra, más que el puro hecho utilitario de "aprender" eso "para" aprobar un examen, y de ahí llegar a lo que ella en realidad quiere. Sabemos que Rainbow Dash, conceptualizada como sujeto, es una poni de hecho, de lo demostrativamente físico, de acciones concretas y bien diferenciadas. Lo que es sentarse a estudiar no entra en sus intereses, al igual que leer (en el sentido amplio del verbo).

Y de aquí parte un complicado proceso de aprendizaje, donde, si establecemos un esquema abstracto de roles, se puede definir en la relación Docente/Alumno, es decir, la relación de poder que media entre "El que sabe", y "El que no sabe". Rainbow se encuentra, obviamente, en el rol de alumna, del sujeto "que no sabe". Ella encarna todas las sensaciones, pensamientos y acciones de casi cualquier niño/adolescente en situación escolar, desde su lugar de alumno: tiene que aprender, por ende asistir a clases, pero se inquieta, se aburre, se distrae, se pone a pensar en otras cosas, porque la clase, lo que se expone en la clase, no logra captar su interés, no es algo que consiga llamar su atención. (Una de las escenas más recordadas de "Testing, testing" es la macumba que arranca Rainbow al mecerse en su banquito mientras Twilight intenta enseñarle) La poni azul se va frustrando cada vez más a medida que pasa el tiempo y sus esfuerzos y luego los de sus amigas son infructuosos, va desarrollando sentimientos con lo que muchos se habrán sentido identificados: temor, resignación, desesperación, etc., hasta llegar al punto de creer que es imposible que aprenda algo y lo que casi la lleva a rendirse.

Y en la posición docente, la del "Que sabe", podemos poner a Twilight. Ella lo intenta todo para hacer que Rainbow aprenda, pero desde su perspectiva, desde su punto de vista. Desde el Cómo ella lo aprendió, desde su propia forma de estudiar y de aprender, que no es la misma que la de Rainbow. Twilight desarrolla algunos comportamientos comunes de los docentes, pero a su vez también se frustra por no lograr enseñarle nada a su amiga. Algo análogo ocurre con sus amigas, quienes intentan, con sus propias formas de aprender o de percibir el conocimiento, tratar de hacer que a la poni de crin multicolor le entren en la cabeza los contenidos que necesita para aprobar el examen de los Wonderbolts. Y tampoco consiguen nada.

¿Dónde está el problema, hasta este punto? ¿Rainbow Dash es una cabeza hueca que no sabe nada y que nunca aprenderá nada? ¿O el problema son sus amigas, que con sus métodos errados no ayudan en nada? ¿O es que no tienen suficiente tiempo? En el mundo educativo pasan estas cosas, de decir "La culpa es de los alumnos que no estudian" ó "La culpa es de los docentes porque no saben explicar las cosas bien", entre otras cosas. El problema de fondo nunca termina de ser definido, y todo queda en nada, más que en la consideración de que el alumno es un caso perdido porque no se adapta a la enseñanza como debería ser, porque no es capaz de aprender nada.

Y entonces, cuando las seis amigas se rinden, cuando parece ya una ilusión que Rainbow comprendiera los temas que debía estudiar, la luz de la razón se enciende en la mente de Twilight tras una charla con su amiga, mientras volaban. Al fin llega al quid de la cuestión, al fin Twilight "aprende" de Rainbow, algo que le ayuda luego a ayudarla a aprender. ¿De qué se trata? De la forma específica que tenía Dash para aprehender y percibir el conocimiento del entorno, que es observando mientras vuela (en resumidas palabras). Ella simplemente no podía aprender lo que sus amigas pretendían enseñarle porque posee otra forma de aprender, y no porque fuera una cabeza hueca o porque no le gustara el estudio.

El sistema educativo se rige por la normatividad y la normalización, conceptos que tienen que ver con lo normal, lo esperado, lo que se debería hacer, con estándares que establecen determinados parámetros, cuyos límites si son transgredidos indican algo fuera de lo normal, algo patológico, que debe ser re encauzado, re encaminado, hacia el camino adecuadamente normal. En "Testing, testing" nos damos cuenta de que Rainbow no se ajusta a los estándares normales de aprendizaje, lo cual resultó ser que no tenía un trastorno psicológico ni déficit de atención ni hiperactividad ni nada, sino que su modo de aprender cosas nuevas era distinto, y que no le imposibilitaba incorporar conocimientos. Esto es aprovechado al final por sus amigas, quienes rápida y creativamente elaboran un plan con el que llegan al tan ansiado logro, y es que Rainbow apruebe el examen de la academia Wonderbolt (respondiendo la cantidad de preguntas suficiente como para obtener una alta calificación).

Lo que nos presenta este capítulo es un caso hipotético de muchos que ocurren en la realidad diaria de las escuelas. Es una invitación a reflexionar por qué hay quienes aprenden y quiénes no, por qué muchas veces fracasa una y otra vez el sistema educativo. Es entender que cada uno es un ser único, que tiene una forma distinta de ver y percibir las cosas, de adquirir conocimiento en base a sus intereses, de entender cómo los trata el sistema, cómo les impide construirse como sujetos.

No planteo esto como algo absoluto, sólo es mi visión de lo que interpreté, en paralelo al hecho de que estoy estudiando justamente ciencias de la educación como pedagogía, didáctica, psicología educativa. Quería compartir estas reflexiones con ustedes, me gustarían saber lo que piensan del capítulo, cómo se sintieron identificados con las situaciones allí presentadas, si entendieron algo de lo que escribí o si algo no ha quedado claro. También los invito a compartir sus reflexiones sobre algún capítulo de MLP que les haya transmitido algo con fuerza, con el que se sientan más identificados o que hayan reconocido una importante realidad del hoy en día.

Saludos cordiales.


	8. Teoría de Barthes, explicada con ponis

**Retórica de la imagen de Barthes, explicada con ponis**

La lengua no es el único sistema de signos, como la definiría Saussure, existen cantidad de otros sistemas de signos, especialmente no verbales. Pero algo que pone a la lengua por sobre todos los demás, es el hecho de que sustenta su explicación; los sistemas de signos no verbales no pueden explicarse por sí mismos sin recurrir al sistema de la lengua.

A mediados del siglo pasado, un francés llamado Roland Barthes, influido por las ideas del Estructuralismo (una corriente lingüística que sigue las ideas de Saussure), se pone a aplicar los principios saussurianos a los demás sistemas de signos existentes en la vida social del hombre: la literatura, el arte, la música, la indumentaria, la fotografía y las imágenes, etc., también teniendo en cuenta otras ideas. En el artículo de hoy nos centraremos en los principios básicos de la Retórica de la imagen, es decir, los postulados de Barthes analizando los tipos de mensaje que transmiten las imágenes. Todos estos conceptos vienen de la Semiótica o Semiología, que es el estudio de los signos en la vida social, es decir, las representaciones que se hacen del mundo las sociedades y sus individuos.

Generalmente podemos considerar tanto a las imágenes como a la fotografía como una imitación directa de algo, como si ese objeto o persona estuviera aquí. La imagen es casi como el signo saussuriano, porque su "signo" (toda ella) remite a un objeto/sujeto/hecho de la realidad. Pero"[…] la imagen es una representación, es decir, en definitiva, resurrección", dice Barthes. Cualquier imagen es una representación de lo que "muestra" (pensemos en los fan-arts y en la particular forma que cada dibujante tiene de ver, por ej, a Fluttershy). Con respecto a imagen y palabra, "unos piensan que la imagen es un sistema muy rudimentario en comparación con la lengua, y otros piensan que la significación no es capaz de agotar la inefable riqueza de la imagen". Hay imágenes capaces de explicarse por sí solas, pero también hay otras que inevitablemente no dejan todos sus signos en claro; la lengua tiene la ventaja quizá de aportar un significado más concreto, de explicar lo que no se comprende a simple vista. El sentido es lo que más preocupa a Barthes en este punto: "¿Cómo entra el sentido en la imagen? ¿Dónde acaba ese sentido? Y si acaba, ¿qué hay más allá?". Éstas son las preguntas que se propone responder, analizando los mensajes que puede contener la imagen, y centrándose en lo que es la imagen publicitaria, dado que el mensaje que pretende transmitir es intencional. Pero lo mismo el análisis se puede aplicar a cualquier otro tipo de imagen, nuestro ejemplo se centrará en la imagen de Fluttershy y su conocido "cliché". Es decir, cualquier imagen donde ella, con su particular estilo, dice: "¡Yay!"

Barthes describe tres tipos de mensaje presentes en una determinada imagen: el mensaje lingüístico (si hay texto en la imagen), el mensaje denotado, y el mensaje connotado. Los tres son comprendidos y aprehendidos de forma simultánea, es decir, al mismo tiempo, y generalmente nuestra interpretación los engloba en vez de presentarlos por separado. No es que primero reconocemos uno, luego, el otro, no, se da todo junto y tan rápido que no nos damos cuenta.

Mensaje lingüístico: es todo fragmento textual que podamos hallar en la imagen. Puede estar presente o no, ya que no todas las imágenes poseen un texto. En nuestro ejemplo, el mensaje lingüístico sería "Yay!".

El texto, para Barthes, puede cumplir dos funciones distintas:

 _Función de "anclaje":_ como lo dice la palabra, el texto lo que va a hacer es dirigir la interpretación del observador hacia un sentido determinado y no otro. Como miembros del fandom de MLP, sabemos lo que significa "Yay", a qué se refiere esta palabra. Tal vez en este caso, pueda quedar como algo muy obvio. Pero pensemos que tomamos la imagen de Fluttershy, y en vez de poner un globo de diálogo diciendo "Yay", pongamos otra cosa, por ejemplo: "¡Viva México!", "¡Vamos Rainbow Dash!", "¡Genial!", y entonces ese otro mensaje lingüístico no nos llevará al significado de Yay, sino a otro. La función de anclaje puede verse mucho en los memes, consistentes en una determinada imagen a la que se le agregan distintos mensajes sin cambiar la representación gráfica. Por ejemplo, como segundo caso tenemos una imagen de Sweetie Belle en pose pensativa: en tanto no le escribamos algo que exprese lo que podría ella estar pensando, hay más de una interpretación posible.

 _Función de "relevo":_ presente más que nada en los cómics, el texto se encarga de complementar el mensaje de la imagen.

..

Mensaje denotado: es lo que vemos literalmente en la imagen, o sea, aquí sería una pony pegaso de piel amarilla y crin rosada "gritando" "Yay!". Esto es lo que vería cualquiera a primera vista, fuera o no un brony/pegasister. La imagen denotada depende mucho de lo que captan nuestros sentidos (especialmente la vista).

…

Mensaje connotado: este tipo de mensaje es implícito en la imagen, ya que tiene que ver con el conocimiento cultural y social, del cual hemos aprehendido determinados símbolos, los cuales reconocemos en cualquier imagen. Es decir, es el mensaje cultural que deja la imagen. En nuestro caso, sólo podríamos entender el dibujo (con o sin texto) si somos parte del fandom de MLP, es decir, si tenemos suficiente conocimiento de éste y de la serie en general como para reconocer a qué se refiere esta representación. Una persona fuera de nuestro fandom, por supuesto, no lo entendería. No pasaría más allá de la imagen denotada.

…

Podríamos aplicar esto cada vez que vemos un episodio de My Little Pony: el capítulo denota una cosa por un lado, y nosotros, los espectadores, connotamos otra cosa, por otro lado. Por ejemplo, analicemos el breve tráiler donde Flurry Heart (ya saben a quién me refiero) aparece por primera vez: el video denota una bebé alicornio con determinadas características (ídem: alas enormes, ojos grandes), y automáticamente todos le dieron más de una connotación, tanto por su conocimiento y opinión de la serie como de los hechos particulares que suscita el nacimiento de un bebé.

…

Por último, está lo que Barthes llama el Punctum, [esto es más propio del análisis de las fotografías]. El Punctum es todo gesto o expresión corporal que también ayuda a dirigir el significado de la interpretación del observador. ¿Qué es lo que nos indica que Fluttershy dice "Yay"? El Punctum: la expresión de su rostro. No es lo mismo que si tuviera cualquiera de sus otras expresiones características, porque no interpretaríamos lo mismo. Así, independientemente de si le ponemos ese Punctum de Fluttershy a cualquier otro poni u Oc, sabremos que se está refiriendo al "Yay".

..

Bueno, he aquí finalizamos otra clase, quizá un poquito más larga. Espero que les haya gustado y entretenido, y ojalá que pueda servirles tanto en su vida cotidiana como en sus estudios.

Saludos cordiales.


	9. Análisis de personaje 4: Discord

**Análisis de personaje #4: Discord**

Discord es, sino por mucho, uno de los personajes más enigmáticos de toda la serie. No tenemos datos suficientemente claros sobre su origen o su forma de ser, o de cómo obtuvo sus poderes, etc. Cuando se había anunciado la serie de cómics "Fiendship is magic", una serie de cómics especiales dedicados a los vilanos, muchos creyeron que habría uno que nos explicara la historia de Discord. Lo cierto es que no fue así. En resumen, entre la serie y los cómics y libros oficiales no hay una historia construida concretamente sobre el señor del caos. Por lo menos, hasta lo que yo sé, podría estar errada. Pero bueno, por suerte tenemos al Fandom, que completa generosa y diversamente esos huecos dejados en el canon argumental. Por eso, al final de este artículo, voy a dejarles una pequeña lista de fanfics los cuales aportan distintas perspectivas sobre el personaje del Draconequus, tanto de su pasado como su presente (o futuro).

Quisiera aclarar que mucho de contenido de este artículo son teorizaciones mías, lo que no implica necesariamente que sean afirmaciones absolutas. Hasta que no haya nada oficial, siempre nos manejaremos con hipótesis, como es sobre toda la historia antigua y sus hechos.

¿Qué es el "caos"? ¿En qué momento de la historia de la lengua española se estableció que el significado del desorden, del desequilibrio, de la falta de armonía, fuera asociado al significante "caos"? Etimológicamente, "caos" viene del griego _Χάος_ _Kháos_ _o_ _cháos_ , que se refiere a lo impredecible, y además deriva de la raíz indoeuropea * _ghn_ o * _gen_ , del protoindeouropeo (*1), que debido a distintas variaciones lingüísticas, el significado de la palabra derivó en _desorden_ [Fuente: Wikipedia] Irónicamente, la definición de caos es bastante caótica, porque podemos enumerar un sinfín de significados referidos a esa palabra, especialmente dependiendo de un determinada teoría filosófica o disciplina científica. El sentido más general lo designa como "la falta de orden", dado que el caos es lo opuesto al orden. El caos es desorden, es falta de reglas y de límites, es la tierra del "vale todo", donde no hay rigidez ni organización, donde todo se comporta de una manera totalmente anormal y sin sentido.

Hay mucho para hablar sobre este tópico, pero para no perder la pista de la narración, voy a referirme al caos desde un punto de vista específico. Y tiene que ver con el desarrollo socio-histórico de las naciones en el tiempo, de cómo se transforman las sociedades y los contextos por los cambios dinámicos de la naturaleza. En cada sociedad se va construyendo un determinado orden, que tiene una época de gran apogeo, pero que luego, por distintas y variadas causas, cae y sucumbe ante las fuerzas que lo atacan, para que luego de sus escombros nazca y se construya un nuevo orden. ¿Y qué mejor ejemplo de eso que las civilizaciones antiguas? Muchas de ellas tuvieron su momento de brillar, contaban con órdenes aparentemente muy poderosos, siendo grandes potencias, pero ante determinados eventos o circunstancias, cayeron. Como la civilización Minoica de Creta, fuertemente afectada por la explosión del volcán de la isla de Thera, o Troya, que controlaba el estrecho de Dardanelos y cobraba peaje a los barcos que pasaban por allí al Mar Negro, importante fuente de comercio. O la propia Grecia antigua y clásica, que también poseía su propio Orden, constituido tras muchos años de guerras y de acción política. Un orden que caería cuando el Imperio Romano atacó, para ser integrado al Orden de la gran ciudad de Roma, que fue donante y donataria de cultura para con Grecia, convirtiendo la cultura griega en cultura universal. El Orden del Imperio romano tuvo después su turno de caer en el siglo V, por casusa de las invasiones bárbaras y de los problemas para gobernar las colonias. Así cayó el Imperio romano de Occidente, en el siglo V, dando inicio a la Edad Media, mientras que diez siglos más tarde, el s XV, caería su hermano, el Imperio romano de Oriente, o Imperio Bizantino.

O sea, en los dos mil años más próximos de la historia de la humanidad, vemos una constante entre la formación de sociedades nuevas y viejas, que se traduce en un proceso cíclico entre el Orden y el Caos: una sociedad logra establecer un Orden determinado, generalmente por la vía de gobierno, ya sea Monarquía, Estado-Nación, etc., ese Orden prevalece una determinada cantidad de tiempo, hasta que se produce una serie de cambios y acontecimientos que hacen colapsar ese Orden, quebrándose completamente su estructura, y ahí todo queda en un caos, hasta que se empieza a ordenar un Nuevo Orden sobre los escombros del viejo, pero al que nunca será igual por más que haya algunas similitudes. Siempre habrá algo distinto en el nuevo orden que se forje, nuevos personajes, escenarios modificados, distinta situación.

Cuando se raja el tejido social, cuando se producen conflictos entre los miembros de una sociedad, cuando las consecuencias de catástrofes o alteraciones naturales modifican el entorno, ahí se produce el Caos. Se puede entender como una especie de fuerza, o conjunto de fuerzas, que actúan sobre un territorio y su población y causan que las cosas funcionen de otra forma a como funcionaban anteriormente. Sin orden no hay caos, y sin caos no hay orden. El Caos es lo que produce que las civilizaciones cambien, propicia el surgimiento de nuevos órdenes que sí pudieron adaptarse a las nuevas condiciones del ambiente, como los órdenes anteriores no pudieron. El Caos es el que pone a prueba al Orden, y si éste no logra resistir los embates, si no logra o quiere adecuarse al medio, obedeciendo a una regla de supervivencia básica, entonces cae, y otro Orden viene a construirse, configurado para hacer frente a esa situación. Y a su vez, ese nuevo Orden también pasará por la misma prueba, aunque con otras premisas, y se verá si tiene condiciones adaptativas adecuadas o si va a caer también. Eso ha pasado con muchas instituciones humanas a lo largo del tiempo, algunas no aguantaron y se disolvieron, y otras todavía continúan funcionando bajo los mismos preceptos.

Apliquemos lo dicho ahora al tema que nos ocupa. Antes de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos, la civilización de los ponis estaba ordenada según una cierta sociedad estamental, como la que había antes de la Revolución Francesa (1° Nobleza, 2° Clero, 3° Plebeyos, campesinos, etc.). los unicornios tenían el poder de la corona, los pegasos el poder militar, y los ponis terrestres trabajaban la tierra. Aquí ya tenemos un orden pre-establecido, el cual será abatido tanto por los problemas entre las tres razas de ponis como por las condiciones climáticas adversas que producían los Windigoes, los cuales concretizan de alguna forma el caos y la desarmonía que habían en ese momento. El viejo orden estamental equestre cae, los ponis se mudan a otras tierras, y sólo cuando deciden trabajar juntos, empieza a forjarse el nuevo orden, se gesta un nuevo orden donde la equidad será el centro. Así nace Equestria.

De allí hasta el momento en que Celestia y Luna asumen el poder, bueno, hay un tremendo bache. Sabemos que durante un período determinado, Discord gobernó Equestria. Y esa puede ser una interesante metáfora, para decir que el nacido reino pasó por una prolongada etapa de caos hasta que logró re-organizar todas sus instituciones y adecuarlas al presente que se vivía, para finalmente coronar a sus dos princesas regentes, las cuales habían derrotado al ser que esclavizaba el reino bajo el caos.

Claro que con eso nos quedamos cortos. Hay mucho más de lo que hablar. Obviamente, hay una gran diferencia entre lo que es el caos natural y lo que es el caos de Discord. El que ejerce el draconequus es algo muchísimo más desorganizado, impredecible, incoherente, totalmente azaroso, radicalmente diferente al tipo de caos que yo expliqué. Pero lo que quiero resaltar es el hecho de que Discord haya sido derrotado, de que el caos haya sido vencido, y que por ende la sociedad de Equestria se haya mantenido bastante estable durante mil años, durante todo ese tiempo que Discord pasó convertido en piedra. Es decir, los ponis lograron dejar el caos al margen y prevalecer como una civilización con casi los mismos valores que en su momento de fundación. Lo cual no es de sorprenderse, si tienen tal control sobre la naturaleza, el clima, y hasta los cuerpos celestes que marcan el paso del día y la noche.

Pero concentrémonos en el personaje: tanto en la serie como en los cómics, vemos lo que es capaz de hacer. Discord tiene un poder casi ilimitado, lo que hace sin duda uno de los antagonistas más poderosos de MLP, por lejos, y es una suerte que existan los Elementos de la Armonía para pararle el carro. Vemos que fue una disputa entre las CMC lo que lo despertó de su destierro, y eso nos hace pensar, ¿realmente es la primera vez que hay desarmonía entre ponis delante de la estatua del draconequus? Es cuestionable, ¿no? Pero supongamos que, de todas formas, el poder del caos haya ido ejerciendo presión sobre el hechizo de los elementos, para ir haciéndolo más débil, de modo que se necesitó renovarlo, como pudieron hacerlo al final las seis ponis que portaban los Elementos de la Armonía.

Por suerte para Discord, su segunda derrota no duró tanto, un año cuando mucho, porque a Celestia se le ocurrió mandárselo a Fluttershy a que lo reformara, con la excusa de la amistad. En realidad, es fácil darse cuenta de la verdadera estrategia de la princesa. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con el romance. Al ser una criatura con tan grande potencial mágico, era más beneficioso tenerlo de aliado que de enemigo, eso lo vemos clarito en el final de la cuarta temporada. Yo me quedé con las ganas de ver luchar a Discord, de verlo usar su magia en una pelea, pero sabemos que a Hasbro le encanta subestimar a sus personajes más fuertes. De todas formas, siempre se puede soñar. Si bien es un riesgo tenerlo suelto, por lo menos pueden vigilarlo más de cerca.

Si vamos a la cuestión de la función, ¿cuál sería la nueva función de Discord en Equestria? Podemos entender que se lo mantenga más o menos reprimido para que no altere la constitución del Orden ecuestre, pero no es tan fácil entender si tiene alguna función definida, cuál es su nuevo propósito. O quizá no tenga un propósito definido más que servir de apoyo cuando se trata de aprehender a un criminal peligroso, pero estaría bueno saber si Discord puede hacer en MLP algo más que hacer sentir excluida a Twilight o fingir estar resfriado para fastidiar a Twilight, o fastidiar cualquier tipo de reunión entre Twiligth y sus amigas.

¿Cuáles son los orígenes de Discrod, cuál es su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Viene de otro plano existencial, de otra dimensión? ¿Fue creado por alguna razón especial o resultó de la tragedia de una criatura mágica, o de muchas? Estas preguntas, hasta ahora, sólo encuentran respuesta en el Fandom, donde los fans discordianos seguirán esperando que el canon oficial brinde al menos algunos datos en lo que queda de la sexta temporada o en la película del 2017.

Y ustedes, queridos lectores, ¿qué piensan? ¿Qué teorías tienen sobre Discord? ¿Es su vilano favorito o no? Quisiera saber sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios. Que tengan un día genial =)

(*1-Más o menos entre los siglos XVIII y XIX, surgió la escuela lingüística del Comparatismo, en Alemania. Los estudiosos de esta escuela se dedicaban a comparar las lenguas para hallar las similitudes entre ellas. Establecieron las grandes líneas de evolución de las lenguas, estableciendo que la mayoría de las lenguas europeas descendían de una lengua madre común, a la que llamaron "Indoeuropeo", por los pueblos que bajaron del norte, probablemente las estepas de Rusia, y ocuparon las tierras griegas y del Mediterráneo, que serían la cuna de las civilizaciones occidentales modernas)

Lista de fics, los que más me han gustado de Discord (comenten si ustedes conocen algún otro)

"Discord" – Filomental s/10737847/1/Discord

"Caos" – Kolbjorn s/7772911/1/Caos

"The keepers of Discord" – traducción al español de Mikimoco s/11632456/1/The-Keepers-of-Discord-traduccion-al-espa%C3%B1ol


	10. Identidad Social de Equestria

**¿Cómo darle una identidad social a Equestria?**

En todo fan fic, independientemente del género que se trate, siempre hay marcas del concepto que tiene quien escribe sobre la sociedad en Equestria, el cual la mayoría de las veces no es más que un mero reflejo o copia de lo que es la sociedad humana hoy, o cuando mucho otros modelos de sociedad presentados en libros, cómics, películas, series, etc. En algunos es más evidente, en otros no, y casi siempre tiene que ver con lo que la propia serie transmite en cuanto a la identidad social de las criaturas mágicas que habitan ese mundo: es distinto entre los ponis, entre los grifos, los búfalos, los yaks, los dragones. Claro que no es tan fácil darse cuenta de los caracteres propios de cada comunidad de seres, sobre todo por las limitaciones intrínsecas de los capítulos de una serie que nunca acostumbró desarrollar mucho a personajes que no fueran los principales. Y en los trabajos creativos del fandom (fics, cómics, videos, etc...) esos caracteres son aún más confusos... o no.

Ahora bien, es muy comprensible, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista, que en la mayoría de las historias de FanFiction (incluso Wattpad o la Wiki Fan Labor), difícilmente podamos hallar una que nos muestre a Equestria como una sociedad distinta de lo que es la humana, y más aún, que esto no sea debidamente considerado y desarrollado en los fanfics (obviamente en algunos sí, especialmente en el fandom anglosajón) de género HiE ("Human in Equestria", por sus términos en inglés). Un fic del mencionado género, debería presentar una buena diferenciación entre la sociedad humana y la poni, y eso incluye determinados comportamientos, actitudes o creencias que los autores no siempre describen adecuadamente, porque está la tendencia a volcarse más hacia otros tópicos, como los shippings o las guerras, por ejemplo.

Y no digo que esté mal, porque para casi todo he aprendido a prescindir de la dicotomía "bueno/malo", porque no me parecen extremos adecuados para la valoración de ciertos fenómenos. Yo entiendo que sea complicado ir más allá de las diferencias sociales entre unicornios, pegasos y terrestres para buscar conceptos más generales y abarcativos de la sociedad que estas tres razas conforman. Hasta a mí me pasa, que ni siquiera mis fanfics ocurren en el mismo universo o marco en el mundo de MLP, y mis lectores bien podrían dar cuenta de que hay como tres o más mundos posibles desarrollados en cada uno de mis trabajos (salvo dos que sí están correlacionados: "El Destierro de Luna" y "El Descenso de Mercurio").

Lo que pasa es que darle una diferenciación o identificación a la sociedad propia de Equestria (que como ya dije, algunos logran en mayor o menor escala) significa definir, describir y justificar los rasgos o caracteres de una sociedad casi desde cero. Y a como yo entiendo la sociedad, sobre todo por lo que he aprendido de las teorías sociológicas, de la historia y de la psicología, eso no es moco de pavo. Una sociedad es mucho más que un conjunto de individuos que se relacionan entre sí de acuerdo a determinadas creencias, leyes y mandatos, y en pos de ciertos fines. Es algo complejo y no me quiero extender mucho, porque me importa más dejarles algunos puntos que les sirvan de ayuda, tanto si ya tienen una idea de la sociedad ecuestre o si quieren definirla, en el caso de que tengan o no un marco unitivo que abarque a sus fanfics (o sea que sus historias transcurran en una misma Equestria, en distintos momentos o con un hilo global).

Entonces, ¿cómo poner manos a la obra? Bueno, una primera recomendación sería meterse en la Sociología, sobre todo en las ideas básicas de Max Weber, Karl Marx y Emile Durkheim, considerados los sociólogos clásicos después de Auguste Comte (también conocido como padre del Positivismo, la corriente de pensamiento científico que define los requisitos que debe cumplir toda disciplina para ser considerada una "ciencia"). Aquí unos parámetros sobre las ideas de estos sociólogos, que pueden servir para orientarse y estructurar el concepto de sociedad, de acuerdo a los pilares fundamentales que la sostienen.

Max Weber: tiene una teoría extensa y muy intrincada, pero lo que podemos recortar de allí son sus concepciones sobre el poder y su definición de los tipos de dominación. En toda sociedad siempre impera un tipo de dominación (por más inocente que parezca). Hay un dominador y un dominado, o dominados, quienes legitiman la autoridad del dominador por una razón involuntaria y convencional, la cual puede ser: Legal (se obedece porque hay una ley establecida que determina el puesto del dominador), Tradicional (se obedece porque hay una tradición que delega el mando a un individuo de acuerdo con la misma), y Carismática (se obedece a un caudillo, a alguien que se gana la confianza y respeto de su pueblo por sus acciones). Otro punto a tener en cuenta es la división del poder (Clases, Estamentos y Partidos) y las relaciones entre clases sociales (tengamos en cuenta más que nada lo que se ve en la serie).

En resumen: Dominación, Poder, y Relaciones Sociales, que es lo que tiene que ver más que nada con el gobierno y el establecimiento del orden en una sociedad.

Karl Marx: no es tan enrevesado como Weber, pero sí está parado desde un enfoque muy distinto al de éste. Marx define, hablando a grosso modo, lo que tiene que ver con la estructura económica y productiva de la sociedad, desde lo que se llama el "materialismo histórico". Habla de los distintos Modos de Producción que se dieron a lo largo de la historia, clasifica además las clases sociales que componen cada modo productivo y de la superestructura que está presente en la sociedad.

Emile Durkheim: lo más interesante de este autor son sus ideas acerca de la Educación, la Conciencia Individual y la Conciencia Colectiva, la Cohesión y la Solidaridad Social, algo de lo que ya he hablado antes.

Es decir, de Weber podrán sacar las bases para configurar qué tipo de ejercicio del poder y qué tipo de dominación se dan en Equestria (Política), de Marx, el cómo Equestria se organiza para producir, distribuir y consumir sus recursos y cómo el proceso industrial influye en los ponis (Economía), y de Durkheim, cómo se entreteje y relaciona, a nivel individual y colectivo, la sociedad ecuestre, con qué valores, principios y creencias, con qué sistema o esquema de referencias. Obviamente, del canon de la serie quizá no obtengan todo lo que necesitan para completar este primer marco; una gran parte queda para la inventiva de cada uno, y el cómo va a rellenar los huecos o anudar los hilos sueltos.

Hasta aquí vamos, pero nos quedan otras cosas de las que hablar, sobre todo lo que tiene que ver con los derechos, garantías y servicios que debe ofrecer, manejar y regular el gobierno. Además de las instituciones fundamentales, como la Escuela o la Familia, la Salud, que más o menos puedan encajar con lo que se ve en la serie. Sin olvidar lo que entraría en la categoría de las creencias religiosas o las filosóficas.

Sé que, puesto así, querer darle una identidad propia a la sociedad de Equestria parece un bodrio, pero pienso que está bueno poder conjugar un conocimiento extra, para aplicarlo a lo que nos gusta y plasmarlo en esta pasión que es escribir fanfics. Si no tuviéramos ese conocimiento, inevitablemente construiríamos una Equestria que reflejaría a la sociedad en la que vivimos, porque es la que mejor conocemos y porque no tenemos (suficientes) referencias de otra u otras que sean diferentes, y realizar un collage que se ajuste más que nada a lo que cada uno se plantea escribir. La intención de este artículo, más que nada, es darles algunas sugerencias útiles, como para que no terminen copiando o plagiando los modelos de sociedad que presenten los libros (por ejemplo sagas juveniles), caricaturas o anime (algo muuuuuy común pero en otros ámbitos). La idea es animar a la creatividad, y de paso aprender algo nuevo: en Internet podrán encontrar una buena variedad de fuentes de información en variados formatos para investigar, no se queden con Wikipedia o Rincón del Vago, porque tienen ciertas limitaciones o abundancias que quizá no les permitan entender bien el tema.

Importante aclaración: no hay necesidad de que tomen todo esto y lo cumplan a rajatabla, ni que tampoco dediquen un fanfic a explicar el modelo de sociedad ecuestriana que hayan elaborado (por lo menos no sin una buena historia delante, que justifique cada explicación), o incluso, pueden escribirlo todo en un borrador y luego consultarlo las veces que sean necesarias para cuando se sienten a escribir un nuevo fanfic o un nuevo capítulo, dependiendo de cuánto tengan definida su visión del mundo de MLP o si está en su deseo hacerlo.


	11. Análisis relaciones de poder

**Análisis de las relaciones de poder en Equestria según algunos conceptos de Max Weber**

Max Weber es un sociólogo clásico del siglo XIX. Sus teorías son muy amplias e intrincadas pero han tenido una gran influencia en el desarrollo de la sociología en el siglo siguiente. No me voy a poner a explicar toda la teoría de este buen hombre, porque lo único que voy a tomar son los conceptos de _poder, dominación, disciplina_ y los _tipos de dominación_ , aplicados a lo que aparece en la serie de MLP.

Hay quienes podrán decir que hacer esto es buscarle la quinta pata al gato, pero si uno se enfoca en algo específico no tendría que haber problema. Después de todo, estas especulaciones podrían servir para desarrollar fanfics, jeje.

Lo que yo veo personalmente es que Equestria es una especie de amalgama entre elementos medievales, modernos y post-modernos, y hasta se podría teorizar que su corpus carece de un buen entramado y tiene muchos puntos sueltos. No podemos saber a ciencia cierta si existe un mero principado (o sea, gobierno de dos princesas, porque eso no es una monarquía) o si existe allí alguna forma de Estado, o siquiera un organismo que podamos identificar como parlamento, congreso, asamblea, areópago o lo que sea. De todas formas, bajo esa apariencia de armonía y amistad y todo bonito que existe en Equestria, se esconden distintas relaciones de dominación.

En su libro "Economía y Sociedad", Weber da la siguiente definición de Poder:

" _Poder_ significa la probabilidad de imponer la propia voluntad, dentro de una relación social, aún contra toda resistencia y cualquiera sea el fundamento de esa probabilidad." Es decir, si yo tengo el poder puedo imponerle a otro una orden, un pensamiento, una ideología o lo que sea, en mi relación con otra persona, y ésta lo acatará quiera o no. En MLP ya hemos visto varios casos en los que un personaje ostenta el poder, tanto protagonistas como antagonistas. Por eso, el concepto de poder es muy amplio, porque se incluyen las imposiciones tanto por la fuerza (como Nightmare Moon cuando pretendió instalar la noche eterna en Equestria, Discord cuando esparció el caos en el reino, Chrysalis cuando intentó tomar Canterlot durante la boda de Cadence y Shining, Sombra cuando tomó el Imperio de Cristal, y bueno, Tirek, Starlight, Sunset, ya saben), como por la creencia en la legitimidad y el prestigio de cierto modelo (llámese Celestia y Luna, Cadence, Twilight, o en abstracto, la posición de princesa alicornio).

A lo largo de cada episodio y de cada temporada, encontramos distintas relaciones de poder, no sólo en lo que tiene que ver con el gobierno del reino, sino en las relaciones sociales entre los ponis del día a día. Siempre habrá un poni que mande y otro que obedezca, pero en la medida en que uno tenga jerarquía o autoridad sobre el otro y esté legitimado y autorizado a imponer su voluntad a otros, ya sea en las relaciones familiares, civiles o económicas, que implican siempre la participación de dos o más individuos. Esto no siempre es muy visible o se ve tan naturalizado que uno no se da cuenta y no lo cuestiona, y sólo cuando se lo analiza con detenimiento aparece totalmente claro.

A partir, entonces, del concepto de _Poder_ , Weber definió el de _dominación_ y el de _disciplina_ :

 _Dominación:_ "la probabilidad de encontrar obediencia a un mandato determinado contenido entre personas dadas". Quien tiene poder sobre otro u otros puede ejercer cierto dominio sobre éstos. Por ejemplo, en el primer capítulo de la serie, en vez de preocuparle a Celestia la carta de Twilight advirtiendo la llegada de Nightmare Moon, la princesa del sol prefiere enviar a la unicornio a preparar las festividades de un pueblo, con el exclusivo encargo de hacer amigos. Twilight podría haberse negado a hacer eso o haber insistido en su causa, pero obedeció al mandato de la princesa. Y obedeció porque Celestia tiene el alto poder político en Equestria y por ende es quien domina en ese reino. Celestia le impone a Twilight que vaya a Ponyville en base a su relación princesa-súbdita pero también en su relación maestra-alumna. Celestia tiene el poder de decirle a Twilight lo que tiene que hacer con la total seguridad de que Twilight lo hará.

Al igual que el poder, la dominación se da por fuerza o por legitimación, ya sea porque un poni alcanzó el poder de manera poco convencional y es capaz de subyugar la voluntad de los otros, o porque una serie de acciones y méritos le han conferido el poder de hacer o no tales o cuales cosas. Por ejemplo, el poder de Twilight como princesa de la amistad está doblemente legitimado: tanto por su conversión a alicornio, lo que ya la sitúa en otro plano respecto a sus amigas, como por el título de nobleza que se le ha conferido. Algo similar ocurre con Cadence, especialmente en el episodio "Una boda en Canterlot".

 _Disciplina:_ "la probabilidad de encontrar obediencia para un mandato por parte de un conjunto de personas que, en virtud de costumbres arraigadas, sea pronta, simple y automática." Este concepto encierra la situación de "una obediencia por parte de las _masas_ sin resistencia ni crítica". Tanto Celestia como Luna, Twilight y Cadence tienen el poder de imponer disciplina, por todo lo que ya hemos explicado, todo ecuestriano debe obedecer a las princesas porque hay una norma y una tradición que así lo establecen, sin importar sus intereses particulares.

Además, Weber elabora tres _tipos de dominación_ , tipos puros e ideales como los que hace de la acción social (racional, afectiva, tradicional, con arreglo a fines, con arreglo a valores). Aquí se habla de los tipos de dominación legítimos, es decir, los que están amparados o fundamentados en un conjunto de creencias o reglas que no son cuestionables o quebrantables por dominadores o dominados, quienes aceptan voluntariamente el mandato de los dominadores.

 _Dominación legal de carácter racional_ : descansa en "la creencia en la legalidad de ordenaciones estatuidas y de los derechos de mando de los llamados por esas ordenaciones a ejercer la autoridad (autoridad legal)". En el caso de Equestria, supongamos que existe, por debajo de la autoridad de las Hermanas Reales, todo un sistema jerárquico de gobierno que les permite gobernar sin enloquecerse en el intento. Es decir, a la cabeza están las princesas pero también podemos encontrar, varios puestos abajo, a la alcaldesa de Ponyville, si bien podemos pensar que no fue elegida por votación pero es obedecida igual porque se le ha otorgado el cargo de alcaldesa y ejerce poder y dominación en la medida de la autoridad que se le confirió, dentro de los lindes de Ponyville, claro.

 _Dominación tradicional:_ descansa en la creencia de que las normas tradicionales tienen un carácter sagrado, y éste carácter se traslada a quienes la tradición designa como jefes. Y volvemos con Celestia y Luna, quienes en algunos fanfics son envueltas con una significación más "divina". La tradición confiere a los alicornios el poder de gobernar un reino, legitimados por la tradición pueden dominar las voluntades de los ponis.

Otro ejemplo de dominación tradicional lo vemos en la tribu de los búfalos, la cual no hemos vuelto a ver desde la primera o segunda temporada. Allí hay un "jefe" o "cacique", que es quien manda porque la tribu se manejó siempre bajo la figura de un jefe. Quien lleve el sombrero de plumas no será obedecido por quién es, sino por la autoridad que le da ese sombrero, el cargo de jefe.

 _Dominación carismática:_ se otorga a un jefe o a un santo y a los ordenamientos que ellos establecen, por actos fuera de lo común, ejemplares, heroicos, etc. En la dominación carismática, un poni puede convertirse en líder o caudillo. Pondría aquí el caso de Starlight Glimmer si no fuera porque ella ejerció una dominación ilegítima sobre los ponis de su aldea, coaccionándolos bajo esa premisa de "igualdad". Starlight Glimmer no dominó en su aldea por legalidad o tradición, sino más bien por un carisma autoritario.

Una dominación carismática es la que podría ocurrir si, en Griffonstone, un grifo lograra sobreponerse a la voluntad egoísta de los otros y volver a organizar la ciudad, para que recuperase su antigua gloria. Se convertiría en un caudillo, puesto que no forma parte de una familia real ni tampoco existe estatuida una autoridad que se delegue tradicionalmente en la sociedad de los grifos, que por lo que sabemos viven en una especie de anarquía.

Y, no tengo mucho más para decir ahora, porque si continuara sería puro relleno. Esperaré leer sus comentarios sobre el tema, y si tienen algún ejemplo específico relacionado a alguno de los tipos de dominación que hayan visto en MLP, me encantará leerlos. Hasta la próxima.


	12. Análisis de Fanfic 1

" **Las Desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria"** de Volgrand [en colaboración con Unade]

El juego de oposición Autor/Anti-autor

"Un fanfic de Humano en Equestria con mucho más sentido que otros"

¡SPOILERS!

¡SPOILERS!

¡SPOILERS!

Si no han leído la historia, mejor va ser que le peguen una chequeada primero, o no van a entender bien del todo las alocadas teorías que voy a exponer aquí. Si continúan leyendo, es bajo su propio riesgo, porque este es un fanfic cuya lectura es una experiencia totalmente personal, y cuanto menos sepas al momento inicial de leerla, mejor.

Pocos fanfics se atreven a romper la cuarta pared con buen ingenio. Ni qué hablar de un fanfic de Humano en Equestria. Sólo un buen autor, alguien que conozca los vicios de los malos fanfics al dedillo, es capaz de escribir una historia así evitando típicos clichés. Cuando empecé a leer "Las Desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria", título que no da muchas muestras de originalidad en sí, me imaginé que iba a ser el típico fanfic de aventuras de un humano que llega a Equestria de manera fortuita, pero en versión bien escrita. Sin embargo, empecé a detectar ciertas… anomalías, antes de llegar al capítulo cinco. Partes de párrafo mal escritas y la aparición repentina de un personaje que no cuadraba en esa historia, por su gran exageración de rasgos (como cuatro pares de alas y un cuerno), me hicieron preguntarme: ¿y esto?

Al rescate llega su amiga Unade, también colega suya en esta cosa de los fanfics. De hecho, pronto los autores Volgrand y Unade unen fuerzas en la escritura de "Las Desventuras…" y este detalle no se lo olviden porque es importante para lo que sigue después.

Trataré de no dar demasiados detalles del discurrir de la historia, y de cómo, a mitad del fanfic, Volgrand descubre que no está en el normal y simple mundo de MLP: sino en el Mundo de MLP cuando es intervenido por la imaginación de un badficker y transformado en un fanfic horrendo, cuyo inicio del desastre es la introducción de un Gary Stu, con un muy sugerente nombre: "Magnificum Fornicatum". El argumento del fanfic no son las cosas que le pasan a Volgrand en Equestria, sino la misión de éste de evitar que ese tan tierno mundo de colores sea arrasado por la nada y el sinsentido por la destrucción del canon que causa el Gary Stu.

Ah, hasta este punto, he olvidado explicarles quién es Volgrand: un despellejador de fanfics, de nacionalidad española, vive actualmente en Inglaterra y desempeña el honroso pero sacrificado oficio de enfermero. Podemos considerarlo el antecesor de los Caballeros de Equestria, es a ellos lo que el Amadís de Gaula y otros célebres protagonistas de las novelas de caballería a Don Quijote de la Mancha… bueno, más o menos. Volgrand conoce a fondo la mentalidad de los malos autores de fanfics y las características que dan a sus OC o self-insert en cada historia de My little pony que publican.

Aquí está la originalidad de Volgrand: tomar todo lo que hace mediocre a un fanfic, e insertarlo en una historia prolija pero alocada, con un trasfondo literato-filosófico muy curioso. Verán, cuando por ejemplo, Martín y Nico se juntan para leer un fanfic y desollarlo palabra por palabra, se nos muestra algo así como el "proceso externo", es decir, la argamasa que sale de lo canónico de la serie con las "ideas propias del autor" y el vacío sinsentido en que se convierte ese universo. En "Las Desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria" se nos muestra el "proceso interno": cómo, con la introducción del Gary Stu y sus acciones en Equestria, va afectando el equilibrio de sus sistemas, quitándole la lógica hasta a la mentalidad individual de cada personaje (cuyo único propósito en la vida pasa a ser adorar y follar con Magnificum Fornicatum, "el único salvador de Equestria"). Esto provoca que el colorido reino vaya siendo consumido por "La Nada", una fuerza que se expande y convierte todo en un reino gris y polvoriento.

Pero pasemos de estas cuestiones al plato fuerte de lo que quiero hablarles. Espero que hasta acá, me hayan entendido que esta historia plantea mucho de lo que parece a simple vista. Habrán notado que puse de subtítulo: "Oposición Autor/Anti-autor" al principio. ¿Qué es esto? Bueno, creo que tendría que hablarles brevemente de mi concepto de "autor", de hecho, hace tiempo tiempo publiqué en el grupo un artículo acerca de este tema, fundamentado en un texto de Foucault.

Hay varias teorías lingüísticas que prefieren hablar de "escritor" y de "autor" por separado. El autor es un "sujeto discursivo" aparte del escritor: éste es quien maneja la pluma o el bolígrafo, o, en su defecto, escribe en el teclado, mientras que el otro es un sujeto al cual el Escritor confía un determinado conjunto de conocimientos, experiencias y lenguaje, con los que el Autor irá produciendo y dirigiendo el texto. Eso no significa que el Autor sea el Narrador de la historia, sino que su relación es la de un ventrílocuo y su títere. Además, en una historia podemos hallar distintos narradores, y todos son comandados por el Autor.

¿Por qué esta complicada y abstracta división entre Escritor y Autor? Porque tiene cierto fin práctico, especialmente para la crítica literaria, que a la hora de analizar una obra pretende desentenderse un poco del Escritor, el Autor-persona, del Autor, para no dejarse llevar por ciertas cosas, lo que lo llevaría a un análisis erróneo. Es decir, para no juzgar de manera incorrecta a Juan López si en su obra un personaje dice algo en contra de la homosexualidad… más o menos eso. Sí, Juan López es el autor de esa obra, y sí, el conocimiento y experiencia de su vida influyen en lo que escribe, pero Juan López como Autor tiene características algo distintas que como Persona. Eso pueden entenderlo mejor quienes tienen cuenta en FanFiction: aquí Juan López se registra con un alias, "Juapez", y se define como Autor en ese nickname. En mi caso, no son lo mismo FHix que Fabiana.

¿Se entiende hasta acá? Espero que sí, jeje. Bueno, hagamos un repaso: por un lado está el Escritor, o Autor-Persona, quien escribe la historia, y por otro lado, el Autor, el sujeto discursivo que se manifiesta en el texto narrativo, guiando al Narrador, una especie de subproducto literario de no menor importancia.

En "Las Desventuras….", el Autor es Volgrand, y el nombre verdadero del Escritor vaya quien a saber cuál es. El plan de la obra es suyo en un principio, pero luego se le une su amiga Unade a ayudar a escribir, de modo tal que actualmente cada capítulo es un trabajo conjunto. Unade es la Autora o Co-Autora, y no sólo se une en la redacción del fanfic sino en la historia, llegando a Equestria para ayudar a Volgrand, que encima es convertido en poni, y por ende, Unade también.

Para facilidades de nomenclatura, vamos a bautizar a cada uno como AutorVolgrand y AutoraUnade, respectivamente, dejando de lado a sus correspondientes Autores-Persona.

Volviendo a la trama del fanfic, humano y humana devenidos en ponis se dan cuenta de que están en un badfic, en un fanfic que escribe uno de esos tantos malos autores que andan dando vueltas en FFN, Wattpad y demás. Reconocen pronto las señales de lo que está ocurriendo y de lo que puede ocurrir si no hacen algo al respecto, y eso es, lograr transmitir el programa "Volgrand: Música y Fandom", en el que el mencionado en primer lugar se encarga de despellejar fanfics…

Y saltemos ahora a Magnificum Fornicatum, el OC más exageradamente Gary Stu que van a encontrar, exagerado a propósito para satirizar toda esa cantidad de feos OC alicornio bajo la luz del personaje perfecto cuyo único defecto es ser perfecto, y al que todos rinden tributo, ejerciendo una poderosa influencia sobre la voluntad de los demás, haciéndoles perder incluso su personalidad. La aparición de este alicornio de cuatro alas que en su pelaje "reproduse todzo losh colorez de'l expectrho kromático", se complementa con párrafos mal escritos, que denotan la presencia del Badficker, el que ha creado a Magnificum y que en todo el fanfic es como una fuerza exterior, pero ciertamente activa, desde otro plano de existencia.

A primera vista se puede identificar a Magnificum como antagonista de la historia, si bien no como villano, ya que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que hay dos ponis de fondo que en realidad no caen bajo su influencia. Sólo… aparentan. Volgrand y Unade buscan no enfrentarse directamente al Gary Stu. La única y primera vez ocurre cuando un dragón ataca Ponyville y el Stu lo vence, luego va al pueblo y se hace reclamar como salvador de sus habitantes… de una forma muy… em, lo habrán visto en el fanfic. En un intento desesperado por hacer que todos recuperen la cordura, Volgrand inventa un plan para sacarlo de la villa: se planta delante del alicornio y dice una mentirota: que debe ir a Canterlot a derrotar a Sombra Discordante, una fusión (así tipo Dragon Ball) de Discord con el Rey Sombra [ay, my waifu :'( ]. Ante el poco convencimiento de Magnificum, que como Gary Stu todo lo que no sea una fémina hiperhormonada no merece atención, Unade sale en ayuda de amigo y reafirma el cuento. A pesar de que Unade no es del gusto del Stu, éste va a Canterlot igual.

Aunque pareciera que el Badficker y su OC son creación del Autor-Persona, si llevamos este fanfic a otro plano de interpretación, vemos una obra donde en realidad hay un Autor, y un Anti-Autor figurado. Este Anti-Autor es el Badficker que está interviniendo el mundo de MLP con su personaje aborrecible y desatando la propagación de la Nada y el sinsentido en él.

Tanto el Anti-Autor como su Gary Stu no tienen idea de las acciones del Autor y sus dos pequeños títeres intentando parar su locura, pero hay un personaje que hace más interesante este juego de oposiciones: el Anti-Gary Stu.

¿Quién es el Anti-Gary Stu? Sombra Discordante. Sinceramente, es uno de los personajes más atrevidos y curiosos que he visto en mi trayectoria como lectora de fanfics. Ustedes me dirán que es un invento de Volgrand y Unade, pero, por muy loco que parezca, se hizo realidad. A pesar de ser invento de ellos, al ser nombrado frente al Gary Stu, cobró vida en la mente del Anti-Autor, pero sin embargo, el ahora Señor del Caos y las Sombras (que sexualmente puede definirse como "bisagra": le da lo mismo llave o cerradura, si ustedes me entienden), logró hacerse de una conciencia independiente, y de gran inteligencia, ya que sólo fingió rendirse ante Magnificum Fornicatum para luego quedar libre y hacer y deshacer a su antojo en ese mundo cuyos pilares comienzan a desmoronarse.

Sombra Discordante es una mente perversa y calculadora, que sabe muy bien quiénes son Volgrand y Unade y lo que pretenden hacer. Como antagonista es mucho más peligroso que Fornicatum, y casi tan poderoso como la Nada. Luego de su participación en el Concierto en honor al Gary Stu en Canterlot, al que asisten y sufren Volgrand y Unade para buscar a Vinyl y Octavia en su misión para salvar Equestria, los mantiene encerrados en una dimensión alterna, porque al parecer son los únicos con los que puede divertirse.

Este travesti señor de la purpurina y la voz aflautada pero que canta muy bien, parece una combinación bizarra (en el sentido español de la palabra) entre Sans y Flowey. "Las Desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria" tiene conciencia del lector que está del otro lado, como Undertale tiene muy en cuenta al jugador que lleva el mando.

Otra cosa es que este fanfic me recuerda _Don Quijote de la Mancha_ , a la historia de aquel Alonso Quijano que enloquece tras leer tantos libros de caballerías y, tras armarse como caballero andante, sale a hacer realidad el mito. En el caso de Volgrand, el que es transportado a Equestria por una manada de conejos y convertido en poni por Twilight, entra a formar parte de un badfic, y a presenciar en persona (o ponysona) cómo el mundo de ficción es carcomido por la no-ficción… A ver, en el Quijote, se muestra la relación entre ficción y realidad, el cómo la ficción va yuxtaponiéndose a la realidad, dado que todos los personajes le siguen el juego al Quijote en su locura. Tenemos un proceso de "ficcionalización de la realidad", mientras que en la Equestria de Volgrand y Unade, bueno, hay una realidad supuesta, que es de la que provienen los infortunados humanos, y después la ficción, que se ha vuelto realidad. Para no hacerles más rollo, consideremos que la "realidad" es la de la actual Equestria, y el fanfic trata de cómo se anti-ficcionaliza la realidad ecuestre con la "ficción" que introduce el Anti-Autor.

En "Las Desventuras de Volgrand" hay una des-ficcionalización de la realidad porque el mundo pierde todo sentido, y los personajes a su vez pierden su voluntad por el avance de "La Nada", de la locura que desata todo eso. Es un proceso más negativo y destructivo que el que se da en el Quijote, porque la locura y ficción de éste no atentan contra la continuidad espacio-tiempo de esa España del siglo XVII.

Para concluir, en este fanfic me di cuenta de que hay una especie de juego de oposiciones entre un Autor, que con su Anti-Gary Stu se contrasta con el Anti-Autor y su Gary Stu, mediante el relato de dos Humanos en Equestria que, irónicamente, son los únicos y verdaderos salvadores de Equestria… o por lo menos, de esa Equestria.

Dedicado a Volgrand y Unade. Y no, no penséis que uso algún fármaco o narcótico, simplemente soy así de elaborar teorías rebuscadas.


	13. Igualitarismo (T5 Ep 1-2)

**Starlight Glimmer**

 _(El mito de la pony comunista)_

 **La Violencia sobre la Identidad, la Individualidad y la Subjetividad**

Llego dos temporadas tarde a este tema y lo admito. Pero recientemente he estado reflexionando sobre este tema (y otros) y me parece que es algo que quiero compartir con ustedes, el Mundo del Fic, pero también con otros grupos bronis, a riesgo de que me echen o no.

Voy a mi hipótesis principal, o por lo menos con la que voy a partir. Me parece que hemos estado "reflexionando fuera del recipiente" con respecto a Starlight y su dominio sobre la aldea que aparece en los primeros episodios de la quinta temporada. Mucha gente interpretó enseguida que eso se trataba de "comunismo", y a partir de allí se generó toda una ola de debates, fan-arts, fanfics y cómics… Pero para mí, eso no es comunismo, para nada. Lo que pasa es que, actualmente en el imaginario popular, ciertas formas de ejercer poder, ciertos tipos de discurso, ciertas consideraciones sobre los bienes individuales y comunes, muchas veces nos llevan a interpretar que el comunismo o el socialismo están detrás. Lo que yo veo es que estos dos movimientos han trascendido a la cultura popular y se han convertido en símbolos, y eso se ve claramente en la proliferación de memes sobre ellos. Puede que hayan fracasado en el terreno económico-político, pero al parecer han trascendido a lo cultural.

Bueno, bueno, eso es harina de otro costal. Voy a tratar de enumerar claramente los puntos por los cuales considero que el "igualitarismo" de Starlight Glimmer no es un "comunismo" adaptado al mundo de MLP. Esto no deja de ser una opinión personal, basada también en conocimientos personales, sé que no es suficiente excusa, pero mi idea es que se pueda reflexionar y replantear este tema.

Glimmer no pretendía imponer sobre Equestria un modelo político-económico de poder, y además su concepto de "igualdad" se vuelve tan extremista que anula toda posibilidad de construir una individualidad, una subjetividad, un ser con una identidad que fuera más allá de su rostro. Además, yo pienso que sólo existe una _igualdad teórica_ , que jamás logra cristalizarse completamente en una _igualdad empírica_ , especialmente una igualdad que te equipare a los demás pero que te deje un espacio para ser tú. Yo preferiría hablar del término _equidad_ , reconociendo que no somos iguales pero que tenemos los mismos derechos y las mismas obligaciones, merecemos las mismas oportunidades. Hay una imagen sobre tres muchachos viendo un partido de fútbol que ilustra bien la diferencia entre _igualdad_ y _equidad_ (es irónico, sin embargo, que el término inglés para "igualdad" sea _equality_ ).

 **El "igualitarismo" de Starlight Glimmer no debería ser entendido desde los parámetros sociopolíticos de los seres humanos, sino más bien dentro de los parámetros visibles en la sociedad de Equestria.** Esta idea requeriría explicar un poco unas cuantas cosas, teniendo como ejes las _cutie marks_ , y la construcción de la identidad a partir de la obtención de las mismas, además de una consecuente individualidad y subjetividad.

Algo llamativo e interesante que se ha visto sostenido en estas casi siete temporadas de MLP (y con más fuerza a partir de la quinta), es que esto de tener una marca en los costados no se toma a la ligera en Equestria, y es algo que desde muy pequeños (como lo vemos en el episodio 12 o 13 de la primera temporada), se vuelve casi una obsesión en potrillos y potrillas. Mientras uno es un "flanco en blanco", no tiene su identidad completa, como si su nombre y su rostro no bastaran para identificarlo, al mismo tiempo que duda sobre lo que puede hacer y lo que no, etc. Es decir, las _cutie marks_ son algo más allá de una cuestión estética para los ponis, equivalen a la definición de un proyecto de vida, de un "ser lo que quiero ser", del camino que voy a seguir, que siempre debe ser algo especial, algo que te define para toda la vida. Se trata de la _constitución de un Yo fuertemente ligado a un talento, destino o habilidad determinados._ En efecto, una _cutie mark_ puede representar un talento, un destino o una habilidad, si nos ponemos clasificatorios. Una vez obtenida la marca, todo lo dicho se hace cuerpo, y es cuando se podría afirmar que a partir de allí se hace patente el comienzo de la construcción de la Identidad.

La Identidad es un concepto multiforme, que engloba una indeterminada cantidad de aspectos esenciales y constitutivos de un sujeto. Nombre, género, aspecto físico, carácter, temperamento, personalidad, nacionalidad, credo, y mucho más. Y pese a la sumatoria de todos esos elementos, algo siempre se nos escapa, porque el Sujeto nunca está del todo completo. En un sujeto poni, _el principal nodo de todos esos elementos será su cutie mark, porque el proceso de construcción de su identidad se desarrollará en torno a lo que ésta señale para ese poni, a tal punto que incluso su nombre, desde el nacimiento premoniza la marca_.

[De hecho, trabajé sobre la cuestión de la identidad con Sunset Shimmer en un one-shot titulado "Identidad incompleta"]

Por otro lado, tenemos la individualidad, que a medida que uno va creciendo se va haciendo más patente. La individualidad se deriva de alguna manera de la identidad pero también de la interioridad de un poni, del _yo_ en relación consigo mismo y con el mundo. De esa relación también va naciendo la subjetividad, que conforma la visión particular del mundo que rodea al sujeto, su espíritu crítico, sus creencias, principios y valores, su esquema moral, su modo de pensar.

Yo sé que todo esto es muuuuy abstracto, y que ya les debe estar dando sueño, pero es como la entrada antes del plato principal. Si no, no tendría una buena argumental para decir que Starlight no es comunista. Especialmente para entender la conciencia individual de nuestros queridos caballitos de colores.

Ahora bien, pensemos qué podría pasar si quitáramos del medio a la _cutie mark_ en la construcción de la triada IIS (Identidad-Individualidad-Subjetividad). ¿Se lo imaginan? Surgiría un sujeto plano, sin diferencias, sin nada resaltable. No tendría nada de especial. Su conciencia estaría supeditada a una conciencia colectiva, y sus pensamientos serían una réplica de los pensamientos de los demás. Sería como en ese episodio de Los Padrinos Mágicos donde Timmy desea que todos sean iguales para que el cretino de su vecino dentista deje de burlarse de él, con el espantoso resultado de que todos se vuelven bultos grises e irreconocibles entre sí (aunque sólo diferenciados por su personalidad). Lo interesante de este capítulo es que aquél que es diferente corre riesgo de vida _(¿eso no les suena a ustedes de algo?)_ , cuando Timmy usa el pastel rosa de su madre para hacer una gorra y que sus padrinos lo reconozcan. Bueno, en Equestria al menos Starlight no obligaba a los ponis a teñirse el pelaje y la crin de gris, pero en definitiva, nada más lejos de lo que vimos en The Cutie Map...

¿Vieron que en el título uso la palabra "violencia"? Bueno, porque justamente el hecho de **quitarle a un poni su** _ **cutie mark**_ **implicaría truncar su proceso de IIS, y eso se traduce como una violencia (simbólica) sobre la Identidad, la Individualidad y la Subjetividad de ese poni.** Es casi como amputarle una parte de su cuerpo, como quitarle una gran parte de su alma. La _violencia simbólica_ es un tipo de violencia implícita, que en la mayoría de los casos no es percibida como tal por los sujetos. Es decir, está "naturalizado", o es tan pero tan sutil que no se puede ver el dispositivo de coerción que se halla detrás. Todos y todas recordarán los dispositivos, sutiles y explícitos, que utilizó Starlight para mantener el control y la disciplina sobre la aldea, por un lado, y para "convencer" a los neófitos que se resistieran a su ideología. De hecho, los discursos (tomados en sentido general, no solamente los políticos) son los mecanismos más útiles, y en muchos casos, más efectivos, para ejercer control, disciplina e incluso adoctrinamiento sobre la población, a fuerza de una repetición constante.

Vimos que los ponis bajo el mandato de Starlight no tenían ningún talento en especial, ningún patrón de comportamiento propio, no eran dueños de sus pensamientos, llevaban el mismo peinado y la misma tonta sonrisa en sus rostros. No pueden hacer otra cosa. Imagínense lo opresivo que es para los miembros de una sociedad donde su _Yo_ está basado en sus diferencias, estar en una situación así. _(También podría pensarse que es opresivo tener un solo talento para toda la vida y estar impelido de hacer bien otras cosas, aunque no de probarlas, como nos lo mostraron las CMC antes y después de obtener sus_ cutie marks. Esa sería una diferencia con los humanos, somos capaces de desarrollar otros talentos).

 **El Igualitarismo de Starlight Glimmer ejerce violencia sobre los sujetos al suprimir sus diferencias, impidiendoles desarrollarse como ponis plenos,** y por ende, anular cualquier proyecto de construcción social que pueda aprovechar la diversidad para crecer y expandirse. Al no aceptar críticas, es imposible ver lo que no está funcionando, y entonces se cae en el estancamiento, la mediocridad, y por qué no, en las rebeliones. Además de que en algún punto, es un sistema tanto o más injusto que aquél al que se opone y pretende reemplazar. Y _eso no necesariamente es comunismo, sino que en realidad se refiere a algo mucho más general._ Me imagino que quienes escribieron los capítulo de la quinta temporada han dejado este planteo implícito, y que no sólo es un guiño a las viejas riñas de capitalistas y comunistas, sino que la violencia sobre las individualidades es un tema muy patente, por ejemplo, en los movimientos políticos y sociales actuales, en las religiones e ideologías.

Pensemos, por ejemplo, en el Feminismo o la Comunidad LGBT+, que a través de Internet y demás, producen grandes amalgamientos de individualidades, y muchas veces es difícil que el sentido crítico tenga lugar en sus debates. A veces quienes forman parte temen decir lo que verdaderamente piensan por temor a quedar afuera, a pesar de que su pensamiento podría estar expresando algo que de verdad debería cambiar dentro del movimiento, como la _actitud_ hacia las críticas, por decir un ejemplo.

En su discurso, el Feminismo ( _¡irónico: la palabra es masculina!_ ) busca la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, pero a veces su base argumentativa sobre "eliminar las diferencias" se troca en una violencia sobre las individualidades y bastante desigual en muchos casos. Claro, hay que tener en cuenta de qué tipo de diferencias hablamos, porque hay algunas que deben respetarse, además de evitar los comportamientos nocivos basados en la igualdad.

Y bueno, hay tela para rato con este tema, no quisiera hablar más allá de lo relevante. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, por eso los y las invito a dejar sus comentarios, y si juntamos una buena cantidad, escribiré otro artículo poniendo sus posiciones en debate.

Por favor, sean respetuosos y respetuosas.


End file.
